The Inevitable Fate
by Psycho-kyugurl
Summary: [Chapter X: Perplexion] Fated as it seemed when Mimi and co. decided to step in between the broken relationship between Ryo and Rika. And now with an awkward confusion, thing goes slightly negative for this couple.
1. Chapter I : The First Encounter

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 1

He placed his head restlessly on his right hand as his left foot tapped the floor in a slow steady rhythm. For the past half an hour, his mind had been wandering ceaselessly off class. He hated History more than anything and the soporific weather did not help much either. It had been particularly hard to concentrate when the continuous sound of pelting rain on the window kept ringing in both his ears, disturbing his peaceful reverie and that's not all. The outside world was dark and gloomy as if the sun would never cast Her golden rays upon the earth ever again. No sign of living life could be seen on the streets. No kids running about exuberantly in the playground. No birds humming their usual afternoon songs. No nothing.

His gaze fell upon the ever-cascading droplets and then he sighed out of boredom for the tenth time. Rain….yuck. Despite his loathing towards the foul weather and the dull subject, he kept telling himself, just bare for another a few more minutes, the class would soon be over; and so does the rain. But the more he brood, the slower the time seemed to fly. Trying to obliterate those unpleasant thought, he averted his eyes and focused upon the neatly scribbled blackboard as the sensei babbled on about the hardship during the medieval times; how ancient civilization manage to endure those unpredictable weathers and blah, blah, blah, so on. His demeanour in the class is always alert and active though he disliked History but this time, he just felt like lying down his head.

When he first sat for the History paper, he had half expected himself to fail but it turned out to be quite all right. He had actually passed with flying colours, not to mention receiving unbelievable remarks from his sensei, and best of all with absolutely no hard works! And he was supposed to represent his school for the annual History competition, which was going to be held the following week. Folly isn't it? Perhaps he was a genius after all. You now what they say after all, child prodigy. Ha! He could be considered as a child prodigy if he ever scores well in Physic. His expression changed at the very thought of it.

Just when he was drifting in and out of sleepiness, a strident voice bellowed right at him, jolting him back to reality.

"Akiyama-san! Repeat the last sentence I've just mention just now!!"

"Err….Akiyama-san?" he blurted out while running a hand through his spiky hair.

"No!! The sentence before it!!" the sensei howled once more, eyes glinting with fury.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Err….something concerning the Egyptian ancient civilization?" 

The whole class now was watching them with amazement. It's not everyday you are likely to come across the infamous Ryo Akiyama, the most hot, good-looking lad and practically smart too getting berated by teachers. He was after all  every teacher's pet. Well, Almost. A few girls exchanged glances and began to giggle uncontrollably but stopped immediately when received treacherous glare from their sensei. He was rather displeased with their lack of sobriety attitude.

Right, back to the troublesome kid. 

"Haven't you been listening?!! What are you doing throughout the entire lesson?!!" He yelled once again with wrath.

"Err…" he answered uncertainly. "Sleeping?" He put a hand behind his head and grinned sheepishly.

The class roared with laughter. The sensei was getting rather impatient every second and gritted his teeth. He glared at the class. The laughter ceased abruptly and it was back to the tensed atmosphere. Guilty heads turned back to their works and all that was left to deal with, is this kid.

The sensei cleared his throat and began to speak in a more civilized tongue. "In case you don't know about the latest imposed rule Akiyama-san," there was a certain evil glint in his eyes as he spoke, "those who show lack of discipline in general classes are not allowed to participate in any sports held by the school." 

 "Which means you will not be playing for the school basketball team." He added as an afterthought; all the while enjoying the effect it brought to his face.

He gulped. He was the captain of his school basketball team and if he left out from the team, they could never get to the finals. Basketball was his passion ever since his first year in Shonandai High School. And it was his dream to lead his team into the interhigh finals and to conquer the most feared and the best team in the whole Japan, Tendouji High School. And as he visualized his coach screaming frantically at him, he began to feel the fear that had developed within him ever since the first year. His coach's temper. That _is_ something you don't want to mess up with. All he can do in the meantime is to apologize to the sensei and behave like a good, innocent schoolboy.

"Gomen, sensei. I assure you I won't repeat the same mistake again." He bowed low, giving him a boyish look that could melt every girl's heart.

The sensei nodded with an evil look and accepted his apology. "If you ever step out the line again," he paused, "don't complain that I've never told you before the new school rule." And then he proceeded with his abandoned lecture, leaving the dazed-looking boy alone.

*~*~*~*~*

"Henry! Have you seen Jeri?"

"Jeri? Err..sorry, no. Perhaps she's with Takato." 

"Ya know, they ARE always together." He pointed out the obvious.

Rika Nonako scowled. Of course she knew that. They have been best friends for the past five years!! She gathered her books and held them to her breast and was preparing to leave when Henry's voice reached out to her.

"Where are you going, Rika?" he asked.

"Somewhere where I can get peace and quiet." She replied coldly before departing off in search for a somnolent place.

*~*~*~*~*

"Boy, you sure make him angry just now, Ryo."

Ryo and a few friends of his stepped out from the classroom, chatting idly along the corridor.

"You sure have a lot of guts to sleep in that old git class. Come to think of it, you're the first one to do so!"

"I'm just tired and sleepy. That's all. Really." He assured them when they gave his those I-don't-believe-you look. "How could anyone stay awake when he had training up till ten last night and only got five to six hours of sleep? Plus, it was raining the whole morning! Come on, I'm not a robot you know."

"Very true." One of his friends, Keiji nodded in affirmation while the others followed but still the I-still-don't-trust-you look lingered on each of their faces.

"I know you don't believe me!!" he exclaimed once more when another two whispered among themselves. "Seriously, I don't stay up all night online chatting though I've only done once last –" Oops, there he had spilled the beans.

"What are you doing staying all night long, eh, Ryo-nichan?" Curiousity began to rose among the group members as one of them, draped an arm over his shoulder. He knew that when his friends start to address him as Ryo-niichan, they would not let him get away easily without demanding a truthful answer from him.

"I..I..you know that time when Yuriko sensei gave us that biology project?"

They nodded.

"I was burning midnight oil, browsing from one web page to another, searching for reliable information on the topic. That is why I was late to school the following day."

Hiroaki shot him a piercing stare but he accepted his explanation anyway. "Always so hardworking…no wander you have so many fans." He patted Ryo's back in a meaningful way and then he grinned ear to ear. "Talk about the devils…" his voice trailed off when a whole myriad of screaming girls began to engulf them.

"Akiyama-kun, could you sign an autograph for me?" one of his fans made a grab for his shirt.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"Ryo!!! You're SOOOOOOOO CUTE!!" squealed another fan.

He tried to brush them off but they seemed to be more aggressive than usual. All their paths were blocked as the crowd began to expand.

"RYO!!" one of his friends shouted through the rabble. "Run away quick. We'll cover them for you."

Ryo gave them an I-owe-all-of-you look, "All of you will be in my mind, always. Sayonara my good friends," and cut through the ever-larging crowd. "Idiot!!" Keiji shouted. "We're not going to die yet!!! And remember you owe us one meal!!" A self-mocking smile beamed across Ryo's face. Despite his extremely tall height, he managed to break free from the herd of mad fans; all the while didn't dare to look back. Girls can be quite scary at times. He ran down the corridor and exited through a door right at the end of it. He halted after running a few distant away from the exit. His forehead was glistening with sweat and that entire running had made him more exhausted than ever. And there's another training this afternoon. 

"I guess I could make up some story. Perhaps pretending that I have a bad headache and then come down with a serious flu following with severe stomach ache…"

"It won't work." Came another voice, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Ah, it's you." He replied flatly for she was the last person he had wanted to see right then.

"What do you mean by, 'Ah it's you'?" she imitated his annoying voice.

He raised a brow. "I'll keep a mental note that I'll hug you the next time we met." He smiled.

"I don't mean that. It's just that –" she blushed a scarlet hue.

He furrowed his brow once again. "Just what?"

"Next time sound more enthusiastic. The way you greeted just now really bugged me. Really." She turned away immediately, afraid that he would notice her sudden change in voice.

"Okay, okay, Kumiko. You don't have to be –" 

Silence.

"Ryo??" she waved her hand frantically in front of him.

"Hello??" questions after questions began tackling her addled mind.

Ryo on the other hand stood frozen on the spot as he caught a familiar glimpse of a certain auburn-haired girl, walking down the other corridor. For a brief moment, his heart took a great leap and his critical faculties seemed to have deserted him.

"It's her…" he breathed.

"Who?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"It's her…" he mumbled to himself again.

Puzzlement upsurge Kumiko's heart and as she gaze upon the spot Ryo's been staring for the past ten seconds but she saw nothing.

"I don't see anyone."

"Look, Kumiko. I don't mean to be impertinent but I've got an important errand to deal with. Can't chat any longer. Bye." And with that he sprung across the lawn to the next corridor, his eyes searching wildly for any sign of her distinct figure.

*~*~*~*~*

"Where the hell can I get peace?" she cursed silently as she sauntered down the lawn where a few couples were making out under some maple trees. Throwing them a dirty look, she proceeded to the next block and climbed up the stairs. She had been wandering for fifteen minutes already but could not spot any ideal place to study. And since she was only a first-year, she had got herself lost plenty of time. She always either end up at a dead-end or entering some third-years classes. 

*~*~*~*~*

Ryo ran towards the spot he had last seen her but it looked like she had already left. His eyes lingered on the spot and then his surroundings before letting out a desperate sigh. 

"Must be daydreaming." He noted as he put a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. "All these running really make me sick. Better rest now or I won't make it for the training later."

A single idea popped out of the blue and was registered in his brain within second. There's a place where he can get tranquility without having to fear any disturbance from his fellow fans.  Before letting his fatigue to get a better grip on him, he took the first turning on his right and ascended up the stairs before disappearing from view.

*~*~*~*~*

As she strode down the hallway, guys whistled as she passed, calling her by silly nicknames. 

"Yo, sweetheart! Want to make out with me?"

"What's with the cold attitude, babe?"

Instantly, she felt a massive surge to confront that bastard and give him a piece of her mind but she had not entirely lost her mental faculties yet. Leaving bad impression in the first day of school is something she don't intended to. Besides, she had plenty of experiences, which were bad enough to last her a lifetime. 

She ignored them and turned to her right almost immediately when she saw the sign bearing one single word, 'Library'.

Finally, some peace and privacy!!

She entered hastily and registered herself in the check-in counter before looking a place to settle down where she would likely to get solitude instead of unpleasant interruption and irritable encounters. She scanned the area thoroughly and crossed the room to the other end of it. As she walked, her eyes went wild, searching for an empty table but not a single one was vacant. When she finally got to the other end of the room *the library is extremely huge*, the rest of the tables were occupied except for one which only accommodate an inhabitant but he happened to be fast asleep. She was left with no choice but to settle down on that particular table and spent the rest of the break there, revising her studies and updating her unfinished homework.

Half an hour passed swiftly…

RRRIIIINNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The school bell rang significant the end of the break. Everyone in the library was hurrying back to his or her respectful classes and the same goes to Rika Nonaka too. She packed her things promptly in an amazing speed. 

The infamous now you see it….now you don't technique.

She removed her glasses and placed them in a case fastidiously and was about to turn and leave when her inner instinct stopped her. The lad who had been sleeping with an opened book placed in front of him hadn't shown any sign of movement yet. _Just another idiot_ she conceded but somewhat felt indifferent towards him as if she had known him somewhere but she couldn't quite remember. Perhaps the positive side of her had finally emerged, she shook the figure lightly first then violently. The figure rose from his sleep and stifled a yawn, the book that had been concealing him fell with a soft thud and as time droned on slowly, the goddess of mercy smiled conspiratorially upon these two fascinating beings, knowing that the wheel of fate was about to spin when both of them let out loud gasps, with looks of disbelievement.

"Rika?!!"

"Ryo?!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review Please. Critics and flames are welcome too. The next chapter will be out very soon depending on the inspirations. This chapter had been edited here and there.

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	2. Chapter II : Ironic Twist of Fate

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 2

"Ryo??!!"

"Rika?!!"

"SHHHHHHH!!!" the librarian snapped and shot a disapproving look at them from a distant range.

Ryo grinned apologetically while Rika nodded ruefully in acknowledgement. That _was_ a bit _TOO_ loud. The librarian peered through her glasses with pure hatred before returning back to her previous work, eyeing them occasionally as if daring them to turn a deaf ear on and start yelling at each other again.

Students nowadays…. can't get into the library without making a hell loud of noise.

When she was finally convinced that both had certainly learned their lessons *her treacherous glare had deliberately worked*, she scooped an armful of books and disappeared into a small room behind the check-in counter. The only ones left in the library were Ryo and Rika.

Making sure that the librarian was out of sight; Rika retracted her attention back to the young lad. 

Ryo on the contrary, was studying Rika with keen interest. There wasn't much alteration in her appearance and behavior; she still has that belligerent and conceited look upon her face, but with a more womanly feature. She had certainly grown taller since the last time they met. Her auburn hair was surprisingly straight and she had attempted to braid a small portion of her hair. And her eyes, those beautiful yet mysterious amethyst coloured pair, reflected a person of great desolation. Yet he believed there is much more to it than a naked eye can see… warmth perhaps? 

He was momentarily mesmerized as her slender figure stood there, bathed by the wintry streams of sunlight, he concluded for the first time that when time seemed to pass by unnoticed, she had indeed maturated into a fair, beauteous young maiden. 

Rika blinked. Once. Twice. The image of Ryo stayed. _Kami-sama…this can't be true…it must be a dream…it must be! _ She blinked harder this time in hope he would just evaporate from the spot but he stayed. Her face faltered as the colours slowly drained from her face. The person she had least expected to meet in this very day, this very time, this very spot itself…_It can't be him! It couldn't be him!!!_

"Ryo…" she whispered the all-too familiar name that was implanted in her brains since the first day she met him and then stopped herself almost immediately. 

Ryo continued to stare blankly at her, totally oblivious to his surrounding. And so does Rika. She had forgotten she had Chemistry to attend and _that_ was her first lesson. Under those immense stares, she could feel herself being absorbed into an endless void of blue. 

She was falling….falling into a bottomless pit…and then…

THUD.

Both of them were jolted back to reality by the sounds of fallen books. Rika quickly cast her eyes away when she found that she was actually staring at him.

"Fancy meeting you here." Ryo started.

"I see you're still alive after all these years," she replied dryly.

"Gees….you haven't change a bit, do you? Still so cold-hearted …." 

"Still as irremediable as ever. You're a spoil child, Ryo."

A smirk flickered at the corner of his lips and Rika winced as he did so. His smile had always irritates her. Clutching his chest in a sophomoric way, he replied with heavy sarcasm. "Ouch….Rika, that hurts."

She frowned. "Are you mocking me?"

"Me? Mocking you? Oh, I wouldn't. Not in a million years. I've got no such guts."

"Stop being so pathetic!!" she retorted for she could no longer tolerate with his jokes.

"Am I?" he cast his winning smile once again. "You're being ironic too, you know."

She cursed silently and disregarded his smile with pure aloofness. 

When realization finally hit her; great, she just missed the first ten minutes of Chemistry, she scooped her books so fast he could have sworn she did it by magic. Without muttering any goodbyes, she proceeded to pace out from the library and headed straight for the lab. Ryo pondered for a while and then he too, sauntered out the library and back to his class.

_It is indeed an ironic twist of fate…._

The random thought popped out in both minds but none paid further heed to it as their sensei each gave them a long lecture for being late to class.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where have you been the entire break?" Jeri asked as they walked side by side beneath the cherry blossom tress lining the walkway.

"The library." She grunted a reply. She was certainly not responsive when it comes to personal matters she wished not to share especially…such as this.

"Aaah…I see…" 

A brief silence followed by, as both had nothing more to spare for a conversation.

The air was billowed with rich fragrant smell of cherry blossoms, in which both found quite sweet and appealing. The sky was a glorious blue and the weather couldn't be more perfect. And as they sauntered silently alongside the endless tree-lined path, the leaves rustled and shook as they passed, humming a particular soft melody, barely audible yet all the while enchanting. However elusive it might be to the others' aural senses, it was a definite wonderful piece of music to the ears of Rika Nonaka. 

Just when she was about to drift off into another reverie of hers, Jeri spoke up all of a sudden.

"What's so interesting in there until it manage to catch the Ice Queen's attention?" Jeri jested, casting her a sideway glance as she toyed with her luck once more on the unsolved mystery.

Rika's face contorted into a deep frown and shot her It-is-not-funny look. "Why are you asking this much?"

"Why are you evading my question then?"

She was quite taken aback by her unexpected question and was trying her best to keep a straight face before sighing for the umpteenth time of the day. Jeri can be very pertinacious at times. You can never keep anything from her, let alone evading her; she would haunt you for the rest of your life! She secretly empathized Takato who had been dating her for about a year already. 

"Something must have happen while you are there. Am I right to say this?" Jeri was still adamant to get an answer from her.

"I –"

"There they are!!" 

Sounds of scuttling feet reached them before they could budge off from the spot. 

"Hey, Jeri!" Takato greeted. "Oh, hello Rika." 

"Takato been missing you ever since you left five minutes ago, Jeri. " Henry joked.

"Yeah, he was frantic when he saw your empty seat. Reckon you have been kidnapped or something." Kazu joined in the fun.

"Guys!! Please!! Stop the craps!!" Takato yelled, his face was blushing with such extreme; one could actually call him a tomato-man. "Don't listen to them Jeri!!"

Jeri merely chuckled while Rika frowned at the sight of them. She wasn't entirely angry or mad at them…it's just that she couldn't tolerate cheeky jokes. 

"Stop bullying him guys."

Henry's eyes widened. "Look guys, Jeri is standing up for her _dear_ Takato."

"Aww…what a loving couple…" 

It was Jeri's turn to blush. They certainly make a great couple, Rika conceded and instantly her thoughts went flying back to a certain lad with gravity-defying hair…

"By the way," Kenta cocked his head slightly, "why you people left so early, huh?"

"We girls wanted to have a one-on-one discussion." Jeri replied, her cheeks were still red after all that blushing. "And we didn't want you _boys_ to disturb. That's why we left early."

"One-on-one discussion? Ah…I wonder…" Henry's voice trailed off to induce Jeri to spill the beans but it did not seem to work. Jeri had had enough experience with it.

"It's a girl talk, Henry." She cast him a scornful look. "You wouldn't want to know."

"Well, if you don't want to tell us, fine then. One can play the same game. We boys too are having a one-on – hold on, I mean three-on-one discussion in Takato's house. How's it boys?"

"Sounds good to me, Hen," Kazu nodded his head, indicating his affirmation.

"I second the motion," Kenta too agreed with his friend's sudden decision.

"But, but –" Takato was looking from Jeri to Henry with puppy eyes but before he could kick up a fuss, Henry and Kazu, accompanied by Kento dragged him off to a far away corner to shut him up.

"Catch you girls later then. Ja mata!!" They chorused their goodbyes except for the poor old Takato who was pulled away like a ragged doll by his friends.

Focusing back their attention from the departing figures, Rika and Jeri proceeded to pace forward, heading back home.

"Oh yeah, where were we just now?"

"There's nothing to be discussed, Jeri. I'm totally fine." Rika lied between her teeth.

"Don't be silly. I know there's something troubling you. You know full well what I am talking about."

"It's all right, Jeri. I can handle it myself, whatever the matter is."

"Are you sure?"

"100 percent."

Jeri could only sigh and concede defeat. "Very well then…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

He sat on the bench; his gaze was transfixed upon the cold-cemented floor. He hadn't budged from the spot ever since the training session ended. He had a stumpy towel hung over his neck and he seemed oblivious to his surrounding. He didn't notice when the juniors greeted him. He didn't notice when his teammates play pranks on him. He didn't notice when his best friend, Keiji entered the locker room and was practically yelling at him.

After a few more desperate attempts, another idea sprang up out of the blue. He took the Pocari Sweat can that he had just bought not long ago and languidly pressed it upon Ryo's cheek. Seconds passed before –

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ryo stumbled back and fell off the bench while Keiji chuckled mercilessly. Regaining his composure once more, he glared daggers at him, but Keiji smirk coolly and addressed him in a rather annoying way.

"Welcome back, buddy. Say… how's Pluto?"

Ryo frowned. Giving him a don't-you-ever-dare look, he slumped back onto the bench, thoroughly enervated and that little prank played by his best friend had made the matter worse. 

When Ryo made no attempt to move nor talk, Keiji offered him the can of Pocari Sweat which he accepted it gratefully. He sipped the content ever so slowly, enjoying the coolness it brought to his throat. 

"Is it just me or is something bothering you, Ryo?"

Ryo lifted the can from his mouth and fixated his eyes upon the floor once more. Without any acknowledgement to his friend's unexpected question, an agonizing sigh escaped from his mouth. There _is _something that has been bothering him but he just couldn't find the right words to put them into.

"Let me guess…is it concerning a girl?"

Ryo looked up and gaze into the pair of hazel eyes before nodding his head fervently.

"Hmm…" Keiji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me about her."

Feeling rather reluctant, Ryo spilled out his first encounter with the certain auburn-haired girl. Keiji was a good listener for he did not interrupt his friend halfway and sometimes gave a 'ah' and 'oh' exclamation in the rightful place. After listening to him for half a day, he rubbed his chin again as if thinking hard. Ryo waited patiently for his answer to his discomfort and when his friend finally came out from his trance, he clung to every word spoken by his friend like a child learning how to differentiate A, B and C.

"So…after that first encounter you can't get her out of your mind, right?"

"Yeah…sort of…"

"She's been bugging your mind ever since, right?"

Ryo nodded.

"You can't forget her, right?"

"Are you mocking me, Keiji?!! Why are you repeating the same questions over and over again??!!"

"Okay, okay….geesh…the conclusion is…"

Ryo leaned forward.

"The conclusion is…."

"So what is it, damn It??!!"

"Patience, my dear, patience…"

"Just spit it out, would ya??!!"

"All right, all right…I reckon you like her, Ryo."

Fuh, done with the second chapter. I know it's bad so please bear with me. Like I said before, critics and flames are always welcome. Tell me if this chap is really that bad. I might consider replacing with another. But at the mean time, I'm going out on a holiday. Ja mata minna-san!!

Updated 

Dear Anjel bluez,

Look, this isn't some mushy mushy fic and I'm afraid that none of the reader *I think* would want Rika to beat the crap out Ryo for no good reason. If there's anyone out there who wants it, tell me. Mail me if you found this offending, anjel bluez. Like I mention above, critics and flames ARE always welcome. Digimon is currently been dominated by small kids and I don't want one to come across some crappy fic and get influenced by it. And I think I had a plot going in my mind and wish not to spoil it. If you find this fic unenjoyable, then please don't read it. I don't mind at all.

I'm sorry if this note offended any readers out there.

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	3. Chapter III : Reminiscent of Past

_"Some people come into our lives and quickly go,_

_Some stay for a while and leave footprints on our heart_

_and we are never the same."_

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 3

Morning dawned cheerfully, promising a better day than the previous. It was a bright day, if slightly chilly in the morning for it had poured heavily last night. A figure could be seen speeding down the sloppy road, two earplugs in each side as continuous music boomed into her ears and this of course was none other than Rika Nonaka herself, the famous teen model who was out of circulation for a period of time so she could continue her life as a normal high school student. 

She pedaled her way down the bustling street, passing through several typical Japanese stores in one fluid motion, ignoring the constant changes of traffic lights, which of course was very typical for her to do so. She had always preferred to deal whatever matters in her own way, minding her own business as she struggled to survive in this corrupted community. 

Wheeling through the hustle and bustle, she came to a bend and turned in idly without any hint of stopping. The bend led into a quieter road with several cars rushing by once in a while, lined with infinite sakura trees and substantially traditional Japanese houses with bamboo fences, encircling the front lawns. Apart from the scenic view of the strong Japanese presence, hills after hills greeted her in a cheerful manner as the even road started to roll downhill. The best part had yet to come, she silently concluded. 

Accelerating at 100 kilometer per hour, she zoomed down sloppily, everything rushed by in a blurry manner. The world seemed to echo a silent tune, a tune only audible to her ears. How melodious it was. How very depressing yet…she sighed silently as memories of yesteryears flowed by unexpectedly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The taste of blood lingered her mouth as the rain lashed her petite figure pitilessly. Her auburn hair hung straight down and covered half of her face, lank from the severe rain. She had obtained nasty wounds and bruises on both her knees and arms and bloods were spurting from the wounds. It was agonizing but she had held her tears back. No one was there to help her, to treat or at least to lift up this 5 years old girl. No matter how vulnerable she is inside, she forced herself to put up a bland face to conceal all her anxieties, doubts and most of all, her fears.

A tough girl she was by then for she had solemnly swore that she would never, ever depend on anyone anymore. Losing her dad in a young age was tragic to her and after that she had depended entirely on her mother who seemed to engross in her career so much that she had totally neglected her. Her life by then was nothing but a total disaster until that very day…

"Are you all right?"

She looked up instantly and an alienated face greeted her. A boy, much older than her, perhaps a year or two older, smiled affably at her and offered her a helping hand.

"Here…" his voice was obscured by the screeching wind and the hammering rain but still he did not back away but instead lifted her up easily. "Oh my…you are hurt. What happened?" He asked.

Upon seeing his sympathetic face, she felt nauseous and slapped his hand away, warning him to stay away from her. She need not pity from the others especially from cheeky strangers. 

"Go away." She muttered and tried to stand up but fell almost immediately.

"Stubborn, aren't ya? Nobody would want a stubborn girl for their girlfriend…" he jested but upon seeing her murderous glare, he shut himself up and then picked her up in both arms. "Come, I'll let you stay in my house for a while."

"Let go of me!!!" she yelled and struggled rapidly to free herself but what can a five year-old girl do? Besides, she was enervated and thus was overpowered completely. Never in her life she felt so helpless and weak except when that time her father walked out of her life and was never seen again. The world began to succumb to darkness as exhaustion began to kick in. The last thing she saw before she totally blackout was a glittering blue thingy…

*~*~*~*~*~*

She halted in front one of the houses and turned down her Discman volume. Taking off the earplugs, her eyes settled on the dwelling before her and a slight smile was carved on her lips. 

_It's been a while…_

Again, her eyes began to rove around with anticipation but the bamboo fencing had obscured her visibilities from getting a good peek. Tiptoeing, her heart gave a tremendous leap when she sighted a familiar figure sweeping the lawn. Enticed, she called out for him and was welcomed immediately by a feisty greeting from the other side of the fence.

"Reika!! *Rika's nick, something which I thought out. She had faked her name. This will be further explain as you continue to read the fic.* Is that really you or is it just me and me bad ol' sight?"

She responded with a soft laugh, "Iie. I'm her twin sister."

"Are you?" He gazed penetratingly and then chortled merrily. "Hah, haven't change a bit, do you?" and gestured her to come in but she declined it politely. "When did you move back?" he added.

"Last week. Sorry, ji-san. I happen to pass by here when I should be on my way to school." She consulted her wristwatch. "And time doesn't allow me to do so too anyway."

"So soon?" he moaned as he leaned the rake against the fence. "We barely talk for even one second!"

She nodded. "I've tarried too long."

A frown marred the face of the old man but knowing she was in a hurry, he could only sigh. "Before you go…"he started. " There's something for you."

Quirking a brow, she inclined slightly as she spoke, "What is it?"

"Matte…" and with that he paced abruptly out of sight, scattering the heaped pile of leaves he had raked earlier as he go and disappeared into the back lawn.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Everything seemed so white…can it be that I'm dead? But if I am dead, why do I feel so…warm?_

"Hush now… you might wake her up." 

"But I want to stay with her, 'ji-san….please?"__

The five year-old Rika Nonaka, blinked woozily. Her head ached and her body stiffed as is it was made from a block of ice. She blinked again and the world stopped revolving abruptly and white ceiling met her eyes. _White…?_ She didn't recalled having painted her room's ceiling white. Wait a minute… wasn't she supposed to be at….

"Awoke already, little girl?" a hoarse voice reached her at last.

She staggered and gingerly pulled herself up but the pains seemed to be kicking in once more. It was far more painful than she had expected it to be. Unable to withstand it anymore, she collapsed onto the bed with a soft thud. 

"Another obnoxious kid…she's just like you. What am I suppose to do with her?" she heard him saying and then another loud voice belonged to a child shouted back. "I'm no obnoxious kid!! Want to fight is it, ji-ji?!!"

Her curiosity was plagued as she shifted a little to her right to get a better look at her life saviors but what greeted her was something she expected naught. An old man, with grizzled hair and extra long with beard was holding off a child single-handedly as the boy jumped enthusiastically in a boxing manner and was trying to hit him but with no great shake.

The old man on the other hand was laughing softly, enjoying the little combat. "You are still light years away from beating me."

"Don't be so glad yet, ji-san. How about this?" The boy tackled him with a swing of his leg but was caught perfectly by the old man.

"Let go of me, you old geezer!!!"

"Watch your temper boy, it may get you in hot water one of these days." He merely stated and with a swing of his decrepit hand, he turned the boy upside-down gleefully.

Rika, who was apparently torn between amusement and anxiety, watched them with unblinking eyes. It took them all while to realize that she was fully awake by then.

"How do you feel now?" the old man asked quaintly as he swayed the boy precariously and threw him aside without a second glance.

She disregarded his concern with a look of pure aloofness before nodding her head slightly. "Sorry for the disturbance. I… got to go," was the only words she uttered as she got up from the bed and pushed her away to the slightly ajar door, staggering as she moved. 

"Wait –" the boy shouted, through a badly bruised head, but was stopped by the old man. "Let her go. We have not the will to stop her. Besides, she will be back…very soon."

"But –"

_Crash._

Hurrying to the door, he was in time to see her forlorn figure falling, ever so slowly, as he barreled towards her.

Rika sprawled on the ground with the fragments of the shattered vase scattering all around her. It was a pitiful sight, as she stayed in that position and was sobbing uncontrollably. She tried to stop the flowing tears but it can't seem to cease. Cursing herself silently for being such a weakling, she soon aware of the sound of scuttling feet behind her. Automatically, her body became rigid.

"Go away," she uttered brusquely through a tearful voice.

"But – you're hurt…" he tried to explain though terrified at her demeanour.

"GO AWAY!!" she screamed.

Recoiling from her, the boy felt a light tap on his shoulder and a voice belonged to none other than the old man spoke to him in a clear tone. "I'll handle her while you go and fetch the first aid kit. Hurry."

Incomprehensive, he nodded fervently and disappeared down the corridor. 

Upon hearing approaching footsteps once more, she yelled, "I said GO AWAY!!"

The old man however, did not recoiled from her. Instead, he kneeled down and patted her back reassuringly. She shivered at his slight touch.

"Look up my dear child. Here…" the old man cooed. "Don't be shy." He lifted up her chin and stared into her teary eyes. "Your eyes…they bore great grief and desolation. Are you lonely not?" He paused a while to pull back streaks of her hair, revealing a beautiful yet unyielding face of a five year-old girl. "It's not good to keep everything to yourself. Sometimes, it's important to at least share your thoughts and doubts with someone. You will gain naught by evading the world but only constant loneliness that will never ceased. That is why even the happiest man on earth needs a companion, or why would he be declared as one?" He laughed softly, caressing her dampened cheeks as he did so. 

The five year-old Rika stared upon the face of the kind, compassionate soul and instantly felt at ease. She brushed away her tears rapidly with her cherubic hand and the first smile of the day formed on her lips. 

"You look better when you smile," another voice called out.

Averting her eyes to the source, she saw the same young boy who she had shooed away like a pesky fly, standing in front of her with a smile akin to the Cheshire Cat as he bent down and began to tend he wounds with utmost care. 

Instantly, she felt ashamed of herself to throw tantrums at him for no apparent reason. The most appropriate thing to do at that particular moment was to apologize but only air seemed to escape from her mouth. Torn between hesitation and the feeling of guilt, she could only look away, unable to confront him.

As he pressed a cotton bud gently on her wounds, she winced slightly, obviously couldn't withstand such agony. 

"Just a few second…." He assured and addressed her wounds with a stripe of white bandage. "There you go, all done. Say…what's your name??"

"Startled by his sudden question, she stammered as she spoke in an inaudible tone, "Riii….kkaa.."

"Reika is it? Douzo yoroshiku." And he smiled.

Mesmerized by his smile, she pondered on his face and felt indebted to these two complete strangers who cared so much for her even though they barely know her.

_Arigato……_

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Take this!" the old man hurried back and flung something towards her, causing her to snap from the trances of yesteryears.

She caught it perfectly and furrowed an eyebrow when she lifted it up and inquired in an almost foxed voice, "An apple?"

"The apple tree had finally bare its first fruit after so many years of planting it. Go on, try it. How does it taste?" he gestured good-naturedly.

Chewing the crispy red fruit, she managed a thumb-up, unable to talk through a mouthful of apple. As the sun began its lazy trek across the almost bluish-hued sky, she bowed low as a gesture of gratitude before pedaling off into safe distance.

The old man grinned to himself, happy that she had finally open-up herself and stopped denying the people around her. He hadn't seen her smiling so blissfully for quite sometime and began to wish that he had lengthened their little conversation. As he watched her solitary figure dissipated into the distance, a loud yawn was heard coming from behind of him. He glanced back and was greeted by a sleepy looking youth on the door.

"What are you doing so early out here, ji-san?" he asked, compressing another escaped yawn with his hand.

"Early?" the old man scoffed. "The sun's up high and you're still in your pajamas, Ryo."

Feeling a little disoriented, a baffled expression streaked across his dazed feature. "WHAT??!! Why didn't you wake me up, ji-san??!! I'm LATE!!!!" he panicked and disappeared into the house with the speed of a rocket.

Chuckling to himself, the old man continued sweeping the lawn in absolute peace before hearing the front door being opened and closed subsequently.

"Ittekimasu, ji-san!!" Ryo cried. And with a toast in his mouth, he dashed down the street on his faithful bike without another glance.

"Itterashai!!" the old man responded and watched him from afar. Instantly, he felt something was amiss by then. He had forgotten to tell him that the girl he had saved eleven years ago was finally back but after contemplating for a moment, he was actually glad that he hadn't mention her at all. 

_He's bound to know too anyway…._

His final thought then dissolved into the springy morning, leaving nothing but an evanescent feeling of contentment and surreptitious.

There, done with the third chapter. Sorry for the constant flashback. Oh yeah, when Rika was five years old, she met Ryo for the first time but she didn't know. After that, she moved away and Ryo couldn't find her.  That was my assumption for this fic. Ryo stays with his grandfather and dad, another assumption of mine. And Rika doesn't know the name of the kid that saves her and neither do Ryo realize that it was Rika that he had saved.  Err…feeling confused? Hehe….you'll understand later. *strech herself* It's so late already!! Ah!! Nite, people!!

And oh yeah, please REVIEW!!

Signing out *yet again^^ *,

Psycho_kyugurl


	4. Chapter IV : The Chase Begins

_" To see the world in a grain of sand,   
And a heaven in a wild flower;   
Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,   
And eternity in an hour._ "  
_- William Blake, Auguries of Innocence_**__**

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 4

"I couldn't believe you actually trick me into doing this…" Rika moaned for the billionth time that day as she slammed shut her locker precariously, which in result attracted many astounded stares from the nearby students. 

Shutting her own locker as well, Jeri slung her bag pack and then landed an arm around Rika's elbow, trudging her along as they made their way down the corridor. "Aww, come on… it's not like the end of the world. Besides, it's only for _today_. Perhaps you might even develop an interest to it and if you were in luck, Reiko sensei might consider putting you in the team alongside with me, of course…" 

"I would be consider _lucky_ if you would just leave me out of this absurd matter of yours." Rika snapped.

"But…I have submitted your name to Reiko sensei…" 

"_Blast_."

"But you promised me, Rika-chan."

Halting midway, Rika eyed her companion with an acidic glare, rated around pH 3, which was good enough to neutralize Jeri's mournful expression. "Since when did I agree to this idea of yours _wholesomely_?"

Pondering over her last words, Jeri promptly fingered her chin in a very Sherlock Holmes way, with an irking smile to go with it. "You said, 'uh, uh' yesterday when I ask, remember?"

"I did?" a questioning look descended on her face as she triggered her brain to recall yesterday's event. 

Jeri nodded excitedly.

"Okay, fine, I _did_. But logically, 'uh-uh' doesn't even make any sense!!! How could you take that as a 'yes' to your unwelcome invitation?!!"

"Please…Rika-chan, we're lack of one person and would be eternally grateful if you would just do us this itsy-bitsy-tiny favour…" Jeri's pleading went on, racing through her left's eardrum and generated echoes of its own in her empty head before been registered briefly in her still-functioning brain. 

"—you can stop now –"

"—oh, and this is definitely worth it –"

"—err…right…--"

"—it's a chance of a lifetime –"

Rika sighed defiantly. "Right, when is this ruddy thing of yours?"

Jeri stopped her babbling at once and look into her eyes with gleeful gratitude. This tactic of hers had never failed her once. "After school, in the gymnasium and don't be late." She seemed to breathe the words one shot which sounded much like, '_aferskoolindagimeseumdunbeeeeight'. _

Grinning as sweetly as possible, Jeri entered the class without further explanation when she spotted Takato and Henry chatting idly in the class.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Rika asked for the zillionth time that day as she followed suite after her and collapsed into her seat staidly. _A friend _indeed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Open. Slam. Shut._

_Uh-oh._

_Profound silence._

"Mind tell the class why are you late _again_ this morning, Akiyama-san?"

Every single head in the class turned at the _interesting_ commotion and shortly after that developed the ah-it's-Ryo look.

He grinned sheepishly, which grated a nerve somewhere in the sensei's brain. "Overslept."

"Ah, I see." The sensei replied bluntly. "The _fourth_ time this week."

"Fourth? But sensei, this must be a mistake." Ryo tried to explain. "This was only the third time…"  

The class dissolved into laughter. Sensei glared. The class ceased laughing. Sensei wasn't too happy about it. So what's new? If it wasn't Ryo Akiyama, the top student in the entire third grade *in Japan, the highest grade in high school*, the sensei would long glad have him straggled before sending him straight to the principal's office, making sure he was expelled for good but since he _was_ Ryo Akiyama…

The sensei clamed himself down with several fake coughs as he ushered him to take his respectful seat so he could continue with his lecturing peacefully. Yeap, that was the solution that came across the sensei's mind that particular moment but somehow, something or more likely that certain someone who was late and was grinning like a cloned Cheshire Cat, seemed to be lingering on the spot longer that he was supposed too…

"Yes, Akiyama-san, what can I help you this time?"

"Gomen sensei. Regarding the homework you gave to us last week…"

"Yes, go on…"

"Err…the homework…I…"

"I believe you had finish it, I suppose?"

"Actually sensei…I forgotten to do it." There, he had spat it out, knowing greatly that he was into a wild ride for sure.

I just hope I could still breathe freely after this… 

The last straw of Mr-Nice-Guy had finally broke as a rather contented-looking Ryo Akiyama flew out from the classroom and landed painfully, butt first then the head.

_Me and my big mouth._

So for the rest of the History period, he stood outside the classroom, grinning occasionally at the by-passers, and believe it or not the most of them turned out to be _girls…_

Why do I have a feeling as if I was been watched…secretly?? 

Rubbing his eyes wearily, Ryo noticed that the people who passed by seemed to increase incredulously. 

_Maybe this is one of the side effects from lacking of sleep._

But how very wrong he could be at that time as more and more girls passed by _deliberately_, he could hear the girlish squeals and giggles from the other end of the corridor and had actually wished he was inside of the classroom instead of outside. Try imagining this. You were tired from the lack of sleep and you tend to snooze off unconsciously, not to mention you were kick out from the class, giving you some opportunities to get a really good sleep in the same time creating an infamy for yourself. And then people seemed to pass by unnoticed…as if done deliberately. They winked and flashed simper smile at you. And the best part was you don't know them except of course they _are _the student of this school. What alternatives do you have but to force a smile or even a slight grin just to repay them back for such nice hospitality?

I think I'm going nuts… 

In the middle of amusing himself, a tiny voice perked his ears as Ryo stared into the complete stranger in front of him who was looking at him with uncompromising expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm just wandering…Akiyama-kun…co…cou..could…" 

Ryo furrowed a brow upon her stammering and forced a slight smile on his dry lip. 

"I mean," she said with utmost difficulty before finding enough courage to finish her sentence. "Couldyasignthisparchmenfome?"

"Huh?" Ryo blinked. "Sorry? Can't hear you clear enough."

Inhaling deeply, she resumed her previous statement, clearly and much more slower too this time. "Could you, _please,_ sign this parchment from me?" Her head was bowed so low; he could have sworn she had definitely worked in McDonald as a part-time worker whose job is to greet the customers whenever one enters the restaurant. A white parchment and a marker were offered to him, which he took absent-mindedly.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure. Why not?" and with that he drew a rather fancy; correction, weird looking thing or you could even call it as a drawing carved out by a three-year-old kid and if it could ever been considered as a perfect sign, he could be the next Picasso. But the girl certainly didn't mind at all as long as he scribbled something on it. She, in fact, was gazing with awe at him, little twinkling stars and small heart-shaped thingy were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Here." Ryo passed over the parchment abruptly when he stopped scribbling; admiring not the little masterpiece of his as he gingerly pressed it onto her palm. Seconds passed and still…

"Hey?" he waved a hand in front of her. "Anyone there? Hello…"

The dazed looking girl simply continued to stare beyond him.

And the next thing he knew…

"GET OF ME!!!!!" he yelled but they did not seem to hear him. _Dang. I HATE GIRLS._ If the sudden attack of primitive girls were not enough, another voice boomed behind of him as the sensei stepped out of the class, with curious heads popping out from the door and shooed the girls away. Slowly and unwillingly, the crowd began to subside, until the end only left a gravity-defying haired guy, laying in shock on the floor. Surprise. Surprise. 

"We need an explanation to this, Mr Akiyama Ryo." 

He gulped. _At least I'm rid of those barbarians… _

*~*~*~*~*~*

"There you go. You look amazing in it, Rika!!" Jeri squealed with delight to her wistful companion.

Rika shot a scornful glare at her before walking up to the mirror and stared into the reflection of herself. "You must be kidding…" she said as she fingered her slender figure with utmost disgust.

"You look great, Rika! Besides, this is _how_ a cheerleader suppose to dress up. It fits perfectly on you, all right."

"If I have told you once, I've told you a hundred times. I was supposed to be out of circulation from the supermodel life and until then, I wish only to have a peaceful life of a normal high school student. And now you are acting like my second mother, who was constantly fidgeting on my clothing. And you know, I hated –"

"—skirts more than anything in your life?" Jeri cut in. "Haih, haih. I'm fully understand and well aware of your current situation. So, the faster your rehearse the steps, the faster we can get this done, the faster I could stop bugging your life."

Rika sighed unenthusiastically. "Right. What's the steps then?"

"Easy." Jeri grinned. Throwing two brightly pompoms at her, Jeri showed her the maneuvers, the cheerleading style. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Everybody looked tensed in the locker room, especially Ryo who was the captain of the team. It was as if an alien had suddenly descended and everyone was too appalled to say anything. But even those who were caught in that kind of situation would at least be excited about it but this far worse then he had expected. They must win. They had to win. They had to win to prove that their opponent was not entirely invincible like what the mass media had reported. 

_Knock. Knock._

Everyone looked up and stared hopefully upon the person who entered the room and almost abruptly the room began to buzz excitedly.

"Have they arrived yet?'

"How were they like? Friendly? Bulky?"

"I bet they must be arrogant."

"Is their ace player there? You know the tall, lanky one with –"

"Err…sorry to disappoint you people but I'm here to find Captain Akiyama. Where is he?"

"_Here_." A voice replied as the buzz died down and it was tensed once more. Spotting his best friend, he started across the room, eyeing occasionally on the benched players with an etched concern. 

Ryo, who had kept a lonely corner all to himself, patted the vacant sit beside of him, urging him to sit down. He did and he began to whisper to him, _sotto voce_-ly.

"What's up, Ken *Kenji*?"

"You'll never believe what I saw out there…"

Rolling his eyes, he replied sarcastically. "Why? A pig just jump over the moon?"

"You see –"

And Ryo listened intensely. "The stadium was filled to the brim with your fans. And each and every of them were frantically chanting _your_ name."

Ryo cast his vision away from his friend and focused onto the cemented floor dully. "So what's new?"

"Well, there is something new… if you're interested."

"_Shoot_."

"I don't see Kumiko anywhere in the cheerleading team. And to think she never missed a day in school and especially an event as important as this…she never let anyone replace her place and surprisingly they did replaced her after all."

Ryo was silent as he listened to the eagerness in his friend's voice.

"And guess who they found to replace her?"

"Who?" he asked flatly.

"A girl with auburn hair with really amazing figure and she's a friend to Takato and his gang."

_That_ was certainly something new to ponder about as a whistle was blown from the outside, disrupting their conversation and everyone prepared to leave for the match of the season…Shonandai High versus the champion of all time, Tendouji High School.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a question, should I categorized this fic as a humour fic? I don't know what's gotten into me recently. Perhaps too much holidays and it's driving me nuts. This may be the last time I update this fic since schools starting in a week time and everything is back to the busy mode. And it is also my last year in school. 

Wait, on second though, should this fic go on drama category? Err…no idea…and please review!! It's my only happiness during this holiday…and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

I want to thank those who reviewed, so here they are :

Junny : I'm not ending this fic, so don't worry. *smile gleefully*

Dark Shadow : You love my story?? *cries* I can't tell you how glad am I to hear that. *cry even more*

Angel13 : Here's something for you this Christmas break. And I understand very well *pat pat*, how's it likes to have older brothers who don't like to share their pc. *pat once more*

Raven Wing : Fuh! I'm definitely working on. In fact, I'm just getting started.

Akino Ame : Glad you enjoyed. It's my first Ryuki fic after all.

Princess Marlene : Thanks for reviewing.

Yuki Onna : More humour coming up!!

Silver Shadow : One of the best piece? *gasp* I'm touched!! But I do believe they are betters out there…*looks into the horizon, shading the light with a finely sculptured hand…*

Kitsune Asakara : Puppy eyes?? Don't do that! *back away…*

MizzKlutz : Thanks for pointing my flaws and I'm extremely glad that there are still alert readers out there. You reviewers are just too wonderful!!

Rika1332 : There ya go, next chapter!

JiYouNg : Thanks, thanks and a millonth THANKS!!

PanDora : I'm touched!

Sakura Scout : I'm on your favourite list? Oh my…I don't know what to say…

DigiqueenTM1M : We all love Ryuki!!

Anjel bluez : I'm not blaming you for having a bad day. Don't worry I'm not offended either. *Grins* 

SilverShadow : Thanks a lot for your comment!

JoJo : Here you are, I present you, the fourth chapter!! *With a banner to accompany*

Almost forgotten,

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	5. Chapter V : Misfortuned

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 5

Fate spun her tapestries ever so slowly, an intrinsic pattern of blue and lilac, hence a real abstract piece of high-quality artistry. It may be just another weird combination of colors to an eye of a man but to Fate, it was definitely something worth woven into. Something so delicate yet unreachable by any humankind. 

And as one would put it in words, Fate smiled sardonically at the intricate arabesque she held on her tiny hand and wove on expertly, and with a wave of another hand, everything faded magically into the increasing darkness as another familiar scene replace it promptly after that…

*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Pitter-patter, pitter-patter…_

It was raining, _again. _

Cursing the heaven silently for the drastic change of weather, Rika hurried across the lawn like a tiny creature prone to the fury of the heavy droplets. Murky clouds greeted her along the way and blackness began to seep in. She was late. Very late indeed. So very late that she was sure that Jeri was going to scream her head off once she reached there. The very thought of it conjured up a mental image of a dinosaur-looking Jeri, a fire-breathing dinosaur or what-so-ever, was chasing after the very timid her.

'Better never late', was one of Jeri's principle but,_ Oh well, better late than never…_

Smiling discreetly to herself, she picked up her pace and reached the other side of the school in no time. _And now we have our freezing Ice Queen in the latest trend of fashion… _Another mental image of her in her drench school uniform tackled her and if she wasn't careful enough, algae and fungus might just popped out of the blue. 

As she was amusing herself with lame images, a dry voice reached her.

"Nanako-san, Nanako-san!"

"Haih?" She wheeled around and was confronted by a woman in her late thirties. "Hiara-sensei?" She inquired softly as if doubting her senses for it was hard to distinguish the person at the other end of the corridor when it was dark all around her.

The women suppressed a small laugh and rushed over to her side before Rika could even confirm her doubt. "It's me, Nanako-san." She said as if reading her mind. 

"Ah, yes, of course." Rika lied. "What can I do for you, sensei?"

"Do you have anything in mind now or are you busy by any chance?"

"Err…as a matter of fact sensei, I'm not very sure myself."

Hiara-sensei furrowed her brow before pressing the subject any further. " And why is that, my child?" She asked, abandoning her intention of bringing up the main subject.

"I promised a friend of mine that I would be doing her a favour by participating in the cheerleading team just for one day since they were lacked of one member who was not here today and I happen to be late already." She revealed and sighed.

"I'm sure they could manage without you."

It was now Rika's turn to raise an eyebrow. "The formation would be total hopeless without the exact number of members, isn't it?"

"They found a replacement. And oh, don't worry," the women cooed when she saw the guilt on Rika's face, "the girl came back just on time. Although she was ill, she insisted not to be left out in such an important event and they had no time to inform you since the time was limited."

Rika became rigid and held a look if disbelieve and relish. 

"Come now," Hiara-sensei grabbed her wrist and ushered her forward. "I've got a more important task for you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

For the passed five minutes, he had not been able to relax himself and this somehow disturbed his concentration and deterred his determination of winning the game. His team was disproportioned and he could do naught to help it. Not only the situation had not improve for the last ten minutes of the game, their team spirit was deteriorating and this was the first game under his guidance. He didn't want to tarnish his reputation as the best overall player and a reliable captain and create false impression to his fellow teammates, especially the first years since he was their '_hero'_. Being an ace player and the team captain wasn't as easy as many people tend to think so. It was a burden entrusted to him by the ex-seniors and he had no intention to disappoint them. 

Those faithful words spoken by the ex-captain still played in his mind clearly as if it was like yesterday.

_My vision is to see Shonandai High at the top, the very best in Japan, Ryo but I've yet managed to fulfill this dream of mine. And now I entrust this duty to you. As the new elected captain of the team, I wish you good luck and don't push yourself too hard. We don't want our ace player to be out of the game when the match has not even started. But remember, that before you beat anything, you must first beat yourself._

A light smirk was craved upon his lips once the memory of yesteryears slipped away from his mind. _I won't let you down, Takeru senpai _[1]._ This,_ his downcast head looked up instantly with a certain glint,_ is my dream too. _

With a renewed determination, he could feel adrenaline pumping through his nerve system as he prepared himself in a defence mode challengingly. His fellow teammates' spirits were lifted almost immediately and they joined him. Ryo gave out orders and no furthers inquiries were uttered between the members. 

"Defense!! Mark your opponent tightly!! You there, mark number 7,  Takumi, number 10, Saitou, number 13 and Hiroaki, 8."

"Haih!!" they chorused.

The opponent's captain dribbled the ball almost lazily and halted right in front of the three-pointer line, preparing to fake a three-pointer. _Once bitten, twice shy, dimwit. _Ryo smirked. He intercepted the ball just as his opponent lowered the ball and attempted to pass the ball to another member of his. _Hah, how absurd!_ The hall amid thunderous cheers and applauses. It went on for quite some time, immune to the fact that the representative team of their school was nine points behind the opponent's team.

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Ryo joked as he launched a counter-attack and sped down the court. The crowd went, if possible, wilder.

Trailing behind him was the opponent's captain, a real husky guy and he was closing in. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of the crowd's eyes, they noticed that Ryo had slowed down his pace due to some unfathomable reasons and this gave his opponent a chance to play dirty as he jabbed his eyes with his elbow. Blood spurted out from the wound and the game was called to a halt abruptly. In one motion, Ryo released his grasp, the floor rushed up to meet his lifeless figure and as he plopped onto the floor, shocked.

The hall gasped and silenced. Everyone was panic-stricken as well, including the coach. Paramedics rushed into the scene and as they examined Ryo's wound, they shook their head wistfully before carrying him off the court. Ryo didn't mind at all. In fact, he felt empty and numbed just like everyone else who were witnessing the match. He had failed them. He had failed his seniors' trust. He had failed everybody. 

The paramedics laid him on a stretcher once they were convinced that Ryo needed treatment immediately and not a second could be wasted. His coach looked on but uttered nothing. The spirit of the entire team was dampened once more as they watched Ryo being extricated from the hall and disappeared behind the swinging doors.

_I'm sorry…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

"There you go, all done." Rika commented as she puts away the first-aid kit and assured that there's nothing to be worried about the small wound sustained by the fellow first-year. 

The girl was relieved and muttered her thanks, bowing low. Rika did not return her gesture but pretended to keep herself busy with the kit until the girl left the room. And then she smiled inconspicuously to herself. She was apparently to shy to say anything else. That was why she kept her cool around her. This, of course, could not escape the inquisitive eyes of a particular person in the room. Rika was not alone.

"I see you have already accustomed yourself pretty well."

Rika was appalled by the sudden statement but carried on with her chore as she continued fidgeting with the tools.

"You make a pretty well nurse, you know…or should I say _responsible_ wife and mother in the future?" the sensei grinned.

Astounded, Rika opened her mouth and was going to retort when a group of people rushed in and placed a figure hurriedly on the nearest bed. Hiara-sensei tensed and moved over to the bed. Rika, however, did not edge from the spot.

"He's left eye was badly wounded but we have stop the bleeding already. The rest is up to you, sensei. We will leave him here as we fear the same misfortune might happen again in the court if our presence is not there."

"Very well then. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you, sensei." And with that they left.

"What is it, Hiara-sensei?" Rika asked.

"This look bad. Fetch me a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton wools if you please, Nanako-san."

Getting the hint, Rika followed her orders, unquestioned as Hiara-sensei examined the patient's wound. The figure looked subdued with agitation and he slapped her hand away when she fingered the cut he attained an inch above his left eye. 

"I want to get back to the court. They need me. I know they do."

"Rest while you can. The gnash is pretty deep. It might be infected by bacteria if it's not carefully treated." She protested.

"I need to get back to the court. I need to." He continued.

"You will not leave the room until you have my permission to do so!"

Frustrated, he put up a struggle but dizziness provoked him from leaving the bed and his current situation wasn't exactly allowing him to do so. 

"Lie still!"

"Get away from me!!"

"It is simply perverse to refuse a perfectly safe treatment," a flat voice reached him and he stopped dead in his attempt of escaping as he surveyed the leaning figure on the sidewall.

"Rika?" 

She nodded and handed over the bottle. "Here you are, Hiara-sensei."

Accepting the bottle gratefully, the mid-lady pressed the cotton wool gently on the wound which caused him to wince slightly with acute agony. They muttered nothing and it was Hiara-sensei that broke the silence after that. "I'll get some ice from the canteen lady while you stay here and guard this pesky little kid from getting away, all right?" She announced departure and winked secretly at Rika.

Puzzled, she nodded anyway and waited for her to leave the room before turning her focus back to the bedridden figure. 

"This is not the same Ryo Akiyama I used to know."

He shifted away unwillingly, before repeating the same words, "I need to get back to the court," to no one in particular.

"The Ryo Akiyama I used to know is a brave guy who never-say-die even when the situation is out of control."

"I need to get back to the court…" he coughed the words again and lifted his body up. "I need to –"

"This is simply too absurd, Ryo."

"I – I need to get…" he seemed heedless of her previous statement.

"Listen to me!" Rika shouted and brought her hand to his face as if wanted to slap him but withdrew immediately when she realized that she was acting just as uncivilized as Ryo was. Biting her lips bitterly, she cast her vision away. "Sorry."

"Leave…leave me alone. I need to get back to the court as soon as possible. They will lose. The time is limited and I need to hurry. We can't afford to lose. Not now, not when –" he scoffed the words without any sense what he was saying. Pushing the white blankets away, he pulled himself all together and leaned heavily onto the wall, adamant to leave the room as soon as possible. He could not bring himself to let her see how vulnerable he could be at time like this but he need to get out and he meant it _NOW!_

Rika on the contrary was speechless. She was distorted and yet irritated. What does he mean by leaving him alone? She was trying to help him but he shooed her away like a fly. Before she could summon up her courage to rebut, he was already halfway to the door. 

"Leave if you can, Ryo Akiyama. If you think you could save your team in this kind of situation, go on then. I'm not stopping you by any chance. I mean, who am I to change your mind?" She laughed, a mirthless laugh, which pierced his already broken heart.  "You have always preferred to do things your way, haven't you? Just like five years ago." 

She took her chance to seize him despite him still reeling over her words, only to find a debilitated, harmless child who is she was not mistaken, growling with guilt. 

"Why?" he asked as he felt her constantly nearing presence. "Why? Why do you care so much for me?"

She did not answer but instead lowered herself until she was leveled with his frail figure. "Let me tell you a story. A story of how a small girl who had despised everything in the world, her parents, her friends and her entire life practically because she believed that no one cared for her as no one ever did. And there was this boy who had saved her by then when she decided to run away from home. For the first time in her life, she was embraced with warmth and love as he brought him to his house where she was treated and took good care of her like a younger sister. The thought of suicide had entered her mind many times but vanished as she slowly learned the bliss of living. But she never had the chance to repay back his generous hospitality."

"Why?" he asked, this time not with hatred but with something much more gentler. 

"She left the next day when she learned that her father died the overnight and moved away with her mother and grandmother. She never had the chance to thank him but she remembers the words he had uttered the night before her departure. He was oddly fond of literature which she could never understand even until now." Taking in a deep breath, she recited the words as carefully as possible.

_"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."_

She ended the sentence with her hand clutching her chest in a nostalgic way and then she slowly released the grasp on his left ankle and to her horror, her instinct was telling her the truth after all.

"You were hurt before…"

"I can't even remember how I obtain it."

That made her turned to look at him with astounded expression that overrode her thoughts. She hesitated but his voice cut her off.

"I need to go back to the court. There's not much time left."

"Look at your own condition! Your leg is badly bruised and you're almost blind because of that jerk who hit your left eye. How could you save the game?!! Nobody can save it now…it's too late."

"I know I can!!!" Ryo shouted. "There's a few more minutes left, isn't it?" He tugged at her arms. 

Rika cast her eyes away and the thing he had dreaded the most stabbed him hard at his chest.

"Masaka [No way]…" Dumbness seared his conscience. 

Trapped between inexpressible remorse and guilt, Hiara-sensei entered just in time as Rika excused herself from the room and left the school hurriedly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry to keep you guys waiting in anticipation for the fifth chapter, so here you are, all done. It's kinda sad this time for I want to portray Ryo as he was not a completely prefect guy as everyone thinks he is. Sorry about the OOC-ness. 

[1] About the Takeru senpai, I know Ryo might be older than him but since we are in the Tamers universe and I'm the 

author of the story, I have every right to write anyway I want ::grins evilly::  

Review please and I can't wait to hear from you guys comments, be it good or bad. I'm a tolerable person.

Thanks Miss Klutz for being such a faithful reader and I really owe you one big thank you!

If you realize that I've been writing a lot about basketball, this is because I love this sport very much! And I love the anime, Slam Dunk! If you have time and if you are a slam dunk just like me, could you spare some precious time of yours to read a fic written by my friend, The Undeletable Past. Here's the url :

Thanks!

And I've been downloading lots of digimon mp3 and I've just finished watching the tamers season. Finally!

Signing out, 

Psycho_kyugurl


	6. Chapter VI : Unexpected Encounter

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 6

_Nobody can save the game…it's too late._

Ryo lied on the bed, toying boringly with the remote control, switching the channel from one to another frequently. Most of the stations aired anime in Sunday morning in which he found extremely irksome and annoying to watch. His eyes were already hazing with sleepiness as his gaze transfixed groggily at the screen. It was one of those endless mornings where time seemed to loose its normal pace and hang magically in midday. 

He laid back and bit his lips bitterly before shooting another hopeless stare at his bandaged ankle; the feeling of guilt came rushing back to him like a flowing river. Missing school for an entire week was bad enough but when he finally realized his grave mistake, he felt ashamed to attend school anymore. He shouldn't have shout at her, he shouldn't have. And such feeling, he doubt, will ever recede. 

_It's too late…_

He snuggled deeper into the warmed sheets, another morning wasted just like that.

Quiet lazy sunlight began to fight its way into the room through the bamboo reed blinds, which seemed to bounce off the walls and lightened the entire room a little with in its penetrating golden rays, totally ruined the umbratic surroundings of the room. He groaned and shaded himself from the light by shifting slighting to his left but the moment he did that, he winced in pain. _Damn leg. The pain was distracting and the only way to relief it was to ignore it. And the only way to ignore it was to shift his attention else where._

And so, like wise, our protagonist switched his attention from that _damn leg, to the view behind the windowpane, which was sadly blocked by the _damn_ curtains. __Damn._

Birds were chirping excitedly, tress were waving merrily at the awakened earth, saying 'good day to you, human' whenever a stranger walked pass. But all he could see behind the _damn curtains were shadows of unidentified flying objects and sickening dancing figures sprawling across the curtains, demanding for attentions. And while he was at it, a sudden exclaim caught his ears and Ryo saw a familiar shadow fell passed his window. [A/N: Sorry, can't help it. Feeling really sick now. Sue me. .]_

He shook his head ruefully, knowing too well of his grandpa's antic. 

"Ji-san, are you up to_ that_ again?"

"What???" came a weak reply.

"I mean," he took in a deep breath, "ARE YOU CRAWLING UP ROOFTS AGAIN?"

A moment passed and –

"I DON'T CRAWL!! I MAKE USE OF THE LADDER _PERFECTLY_ WELL!!!"

Ryo shook his head in desperate..

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT! LEAVE IT TO ME!!" Ryo shouted, and his voice to seem to echo throughout the neighbourhood as if saying 'Rise and shine, dear neighbours. It's seven in the morning.'

He laid back, expecting a reply from him. _Any moment now. But he heard nothing._

_That's strange…_

And—

_Pant. Pant._

"Ji-san, what are you doing?" Ryo asked in surprise.

His grandpa shot him an assuring smile. "Making sure my favourite grandson don't do anything that would hurt himself."

Ryo smirked, only to be mock by his grandpa again.

"It's good to see you smiling, Ryo. You're scowling almost every moment I thought you have forgotten how to smile at all."

Silence followed soon after his grandpa finished his sentence. Could it be the loss had really affected him that deep? _Or the loss of the girl?___

He was at lost of words; confused. "I – I…" Ryo began.

A harsh, warmed palm anticipated his words and patted his head gently, offering him comfort and concern. "Yes, my child, anything bothering you?"

Ryo looked into the knowingly eyes and his hesitation seemed to ebb away somehow. That's it, he have made up his mind. He's going to apologize to Rika the next day, and not a single soul shall stop him. "Nothing, ji-san. _Nothing at all…"_

*~*~*~*~*~*

A guy walked passed, she looked up and furrowed her brow. She buried her head towards the book once more.

"Hey, what's up with you, Rik?" Jeri expressed her concern upon looking at her friend's dejected expression.

Rika merely shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine."

She raised an eyebrow but did not pursue further the subject. At times such as this, she knew better to leave her alone and mind her own business. 

But as for Kazu, he will seize any opportunity he could, just for the fun of it. "Got dump?" he sneered, but was nudged, _hard, in his ribs by Jeri who disapprove such attitude towards her best friend. Colors drained from his face and his eyes widened with shock. _

"OUCH!! Why you –" And a piece of sandwich was shoved into his mouth.

"Shut up and eat it," Takato clarified. Kazu narrowed his eyes and began to choke. 

"Serve you right, Kazu."

"Not you too, Henry!!" He shouted disbelievingly at the tall guy who popped a sandwich into his mouth and shrugged. 

The canteen had been fairly empty that morning and crowds of student were slowly dissipating as recess will soon over. Kazu, however, continued his debative session of the 'injustice' he gained nowadays while the rest of the group totally ignored him.  But neither one realized the absence of their teammate until Jeri spoke out.

"Where is Rika?"

*~*~*~*~*

He paced out of the class dispiritedly, a hand tuck firmly in his pants and another running through his hair. _Where on earth is she? _He wondered disapprovingly. It's particularly hard to go and search for her when the sensei refused to dismiss him from his long lectures for not paying attention in the class and it was even worse now for recess would soon be over.

He sighed desperately.

For a brief moment, he was going to give up when –

-- he remembered the note. Plans formulated by his friends. He took it out and read it.

**First Alternative:**

Okay, leave a letter the in her locker and apologize later. _Now that's easy. But heck, not sincere. _His eyes went scanning over to the next line.

If first alternative seemed vague, try the second one.

**Second Alternative:**

Lurk around the school gate and pretend not expect to see her_. What friends have I gotten with?_

 Does that seem the brightest plan or what? ::sounds hopeful:: If not, go read the third one.

**Third Alternative:**

Pretend to collide into her while pretending doing something else. Apologize on the spot.

If ya still don't like it, sorry mate, we are running out of ideas. That's the best one we can think.

_Best?__ Please! Sigh. Not very convincing but… that's ALL?_

Ryo cracked his brain but nothing seemed to more appealing than the last alternative. So, while chucking the paper hastily, he retracted his tracks down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

*~*~*~*~*~*

She tried hard not to steer her attention away from the book in front of her when she overheard a pair of girls walk gossiping about their favourite idol. She went momentarily out of focused.

"Ryo is cute, isn't he? Oh…his eyes are so wonderful and whenever I look at them, I could feel myself melting into his gaze."

_Pah__, you think Ryo would fall for the likes of you?_

"He's very adoring indeed! Very talented too! What a perfect guy!"

_He's far worse than that! He's vulnerable._

She scowled.

_Heck, why am I so disturbed?_

She couldn't take it anymore. Why is Ryo keep on preying her mind when she has better things to deal with? Why can't she stop thinking of him? And more importantly, why is she so mad every time his fan girl speaks about him? Why??!! She ran down the corridor, feeling quite confused but little did she know, all of her doubts and questions will soon be answered.

_BAM!_

The book went flying out of her grasp and she fall. It was like a swirling vortex when dim and distant past came churning over.  There was no one there to support her, just like eleven years ago…(Check out chapter3) She waited for the pain to invade her figure but—

-- the agony did not come. Instead…

"Are you all right?" _…Just like eleven years ago... "I'm sorry, I should have look at where I was going. Do forgive me. Err… Miss, are you all right?Are you hurt?"_

She felt dizziness searing her conscience but her savior didn't seem to notice her condition. All the thoughts really gave her a major headache. But slowly, the dizziness gave way and it was then she realized a pair of warm hand was supporting her fallen figure; cemented floor met her eyes. She gave a yelp.

"Sorry!" She quickly got up; her long auburn hair wavered as she did.

"Rika?" came a familiar voice.

Words failed her that moment. She stared into his handsome mien and felt drowning into his gaze. Of all people she could have collided into, why should it be _him?_

…………

The silent stretched. It was unexpected.

However, she came to her senses and hastily she recollected her book and pushed her way passed him, silently praying for him to evaporate from the spot when a part of her begging her not to go. It was an awkward moment and he was the last person she would like to see by then. But he seemed eager not to let her escape and she felt a tug on her wrist and with a spun, she confronted a pair of blue wonders. The colour of an ocean. It was not a calm ocean.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh my…how long have I not update my fic? I'm so sorry, all readers out there. Do excuse me for I was preparing for my mid-term exam. I've got like 20, no, 21 paper to sit and the next paper will be Physic. Sigh. Sorry if you don't like this chapter and like I said before, critics or flames are welcome. I wrote this chap quite a long time ago but left it hanging unrevised. I do hope this will satisfy your taste for a good Ryuki fic for I think my writing is getting worse day by day. Need more practice. Now, to my faithful readers –

**Akino**** Ame – Ken and Daisuke? That's private and confidential. Just stay tune and read for yourself!**

**Sakura Scout – **Thanks for letting me know the Roman Numerals. Sorry and thanks for the review^^.

**Jojo**** – Oh my, it's confusing? **

**Kookey – I do hope you got it somehow. Thanks for the review!**

**Angel13 –** Lol, you are cute. Thank you.

**Arabella**** Silverbell – I love Ryuki too!! (That's why I am writing this, lol^^)**

**Bunni**** – Here I present you with the 6th chapter! Now, is that too late?**

**MizzKlutz**** – Thank you for being such a nice friend and a faithful reviewer.  Am looking forward to your fic too!!**

**Evil Queen –** You like it? I'm so glad! Thanks for reviewing!

**Slyphie**** Andrella – Thanks for the review. Here you are.**


	7. Chapter VII : Beginning or End?

The Inevitable Fate

_Flashback from the previous chapter_

But he seemed eager not to let her escape and she felt a tug on her wrist and with a spun, she confronted a pair of blue wonders. The colour of an ocean. It was not a calm ocean.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7

His eyes…they did not portray a calm person he used to be. Instead, she could sense his inner torment just by gazing at them. Those pair of wonders that used to glimmer with joviality and irony now subsided into a raging fire. The moment stretched. And then realized…she was in his arms. 

She _WAS_ in his arms. How could that possibly happen? 

Her body went rigid at his touch and trembled at his breath. Their eyes met and locked within each stare. The moment stretched even longer… until –

"Let go of me." Rika hissed.

Ryo tightened his grip around her waist. He wasn't going to waste his opportunity just like that. "I'm not going to." He grinned. "Not till I want to."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She stressed once more but now, with pure hatred.

"Hush. Just let me talk." 

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN!"

"But Rika, I –"

She screamed. That was the first time she lost her cool in front of a guy. And not just any other guy. It was the guy who she thought she could get along with. The guy who she thought different from the others. Oh, how wrong she proved to be. He was just like _any other guy._

_I hate you Akiyama._

_ I hate you._

*~*~*~*~*~*

He was terrified. What on earth have he done? How could he allow himself to assault her when she least expected it? 

_I'm sorry Rika… I don't deserve someone like you…_

Ryo released his grip while his head was bowed low. He tried to summon his usual smile, assuring her it was all a joke; he just wanted to see her smile again. But he couldn't. It was lost. The smile was gone, away with his sanity, away with his condensed soul. He couldn't look at her; he couldn't bear to look at her beautiful face which was now moistened with tears, tears of poignant and agony caused by him. He hated himself. 

_Someone kill me now._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears pricked her eyes but she was persistent of not letting them flow out so easily. A moment ago, she could have control them but now she had naught the will anymore. She bit her lips bitterly and faced him with rheumy eyes of a harassed girl, feeling quite disappointed of the guy she used to know.

"Listen here Akiyama. Why can't you just leave me alone and let me go on with my life? This freedom I obtain now was something I have to plead for. It was something that I was born without unlike all of you." She choke in a sob and stared into his eyes once more that was no more raged with fire but with something softer and gentler…_was that remorse?_ "Do you really hate me Akiyama? Do you really hate me that you have to bug me, every minute of my life?" 

Ryo was quite taken aback by her outburst. He did not utter a word at all. In fact, words seemed to have failed him that moment and were carried away by the whispers of the dead afternoon. How cruel fate was. One month ago he was glad to have met her again but one month later, he was struck with a depressing truth. _So, this was what she thought about me… I'm a nobody, just someone who intended to make her life a living hell. _This was not the way at all… He had never wanted things to turn out this way. Yet the last line had murdered him alive. 

Rika however was still flared by his unproven attitude. She pushed him away and proceeded to pace down the corridor but something stopped her in her track. The touch of his cold hand. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his mind hovered within the brink of insanity and madness. He needed to tell her why he had treated her like that. It was not because he hated her, it was because… 

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

She couldn't see his face, he wasn't facing her. But one thing for sure, his tone was deep and resentful, not like what she had expected to hear. This was not the way she would have wanted it either, but it was too late to take everything back for she had just wounded him beyond any assurgent. The truth hurt and the pain she had to endure to see him like this was even worse. She hadn't told him the entire truth. She couldn't stay long this time. She hadn't told him she will be leaving for somewhere, somewhere far away from Japan in another half a year. Perhaps thing were best when they stayed this way. They were nothing more than common friends – no, merely _acquaintances. _

Rika pulled her wrist away and ran down the corridor; tears streaming down her cheeks, and fears playing in her mind after leaving a very lost child behind her.

_I'm sorry too…Ryo._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Another month come and go and summer had finally arrived. This year, summer was humid and didn't brought much sorrows; perhaps a couple of rains once fortnightly or far-off thunder rumbling in the distance once in a while that rose false alarms to those who desire some leisure outdoor activities. It indeed offered a more eminent comfort compared to the previous season. Spring, the season of despair.

Bright rays dispread through the drawn blind and Rika dimly opened an eye. It was the first day of the summer break and yet she could already feel the adrenaline rushing through her entire body. She stepped off from her bed, all the while stretching herself and stifling a loud yawn before preparing herself for the day. That event that took place one month ago was now just a pipe dream and was buried within the depths of her mind. It was nothing than a pure aloof memory.

"Nothing could depress me anymore. I'm just going to spend my holidays with my friends happily down at the beach and think naught but fun." She muttered jovially to herself.

Feeling rather contented, she proceeded to prepare herself and it took her no sooner than fifteen minutes before dashing down the stairs, munching pieces of toasted bread, pecked a small kiss on her nanny's cheek and hopping into her mother's car. She wouldn't fancy her friends to wait for her and this time around, she could grab the opportunity to tease Kazu and have her revenge in the most informal way. She grinned at the thought of it.

"You sure you have everything pack?" Her mother asked after a while.

"Yes mother. All nice and safe in this backpack of mine. And another suitcase in the back." She replied dryly.

Rumiko Nonaka broke into a tiny smile upon seeing her daughter regaining her spirits back. She was looking pretty dejected a couple of weeks back but now she seemed to have found her true self back. And she was glad at it. 

"I hope you enjoy yourself dear. There wouldn't be much time left for you to spend with your friends. Make sure you make this trip something memorable you could cherish for the rest of your life."

A wave of emotion tackled her when she heard her mother. Rika scowled. Oh wait, she must not let her emotions get into her so easily. Must relax, must relax…

"I'd rather not talk about it now," she replied and her mother felt terrible for mentioning the subject she was trying to deny but she was proved wrong when an unmistakable grin followed soon shortly after that. "I'm going to treasure this trip for sure." She said. "With all my heart. You don't have to worry about your daughter." She continued and patted the driver's seat with heavy sarcasm. "She is certainly growing up."

Rumiko went ruptured with tears. She just couldn't believe what have flowed out from her daughter's mouth. Clasping a hand onto her mouth, she gazed at her 'growing-up' daughter with much admiration and respect. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she was overwhelmed with joy. "Oh, Rika…"

Realization dawned her and immediately, she pointed to her front. "Err, mother… I think you should look where you are  driving."

Gingerly, her mother steered her eyes away and focused her attention to the road. "Of course, my dear. Of course." And with a certitude feeling, for the first time, both lapsed into comfortable silence as this journey had brought new discoveries and a closer relationship between both mother and daughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're early, Rika. What makes you change all of a sudden?" Henry Wong asked as she helped Rika with her luggage from the car.

"Well, you are early too."

"I'm _always_ early, mind you." Henry stated the obvious. Rika broke into fits of giggle. "How _true."_

And he stared disbelievingly. "You've certainly change Rika…" He sighed. "I'm glad."

"What's with the sigh? And what do you mean by '_you've certainly change Rika_'?" She mimicked him. "You mean to say that I was an intolerable girl with a bad temper, huh!" She raised a brow.

"That, was the truth –" But Henry couldn't finish his sentence for Rika went completely ballistic after him though she only meant that as a joke, with fatal threats such as feeding him to Guilmon and listening to Kenta's and Kazu's song for one whole night.

"Oh, don't do that." Henry pleaded. "I'd rather be fed to a humble Guilmon than to be caged an entire night with Kenta and Kazu singing their heads off. You know how horrible their voices are."

Rika gave a 'humph' and a small knock on his head. "Serve you right."

"Rika!!" Rumiko called out. She hurried to her side, leaving Henry quite densed. "Yes?"

"Enjoy yourself and don't let anything stop you." 

"Don't fret mother, I know what I'm up against." And with a hug and a kiss and an assuring thumb-up, she bid goodbye and watched the car pulled away and disappeared into the distance.

"Ready for your next big adventure?" 

"Definitely."

"Good, because WE ARE JUST PLANNING TO FEED YOU TO THE SHARK!!!" Kazu, Kenta and Henry carried Rika each by her hands and feet and were swinging her from left, to right, from left, to right…

"Get me down you idiots!"

"AAh…sweet revenge." Henry smirked.

"I'll get you for this Chinese boy!"

And their laughter rang into his earlobes. They seemed to enjoy each other's company more than anything else. But why did it sound so foreign all of a sudden? Ryo, leaned by the shady tree and witnessed the rascals enjoying themselves under the morning sun. The colour of a fresh day was just peeking out from the horizon. He thought, it was best not to disturb their 'pleasant' revenge but Kenta had spotted him first.

"Hey, talk about the devil He is already here!!" He shouted through the midst of crowds. Rika was wondering who the mysterious person who was going to join them in this trip to but when squinted her eyes for a better view, a dark silhouette stepped out from the shadows and her eyes widened with shock. The guy that she was trying to avoid for the past one month now materialized in front of her –

"Yo!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, another chapter done! If I go on with this speed of writing this story might finish before I could even squeal, "Go get her Ryo!" Lol. The school break is finally here and I think I can't update ore this time. I hope you enjoy what's in store for you guys and I promise no more sad and solemn stories anymore. I'll make it sound as witty and happy as possible okay? Though I doubt I have any 'wit' with me. -_-" Thanks to those who have reviewed. I couldn't thank you guys enough. ::Throws confetti::

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	8. Chapter VIII : Of Summer's Tease and Fun

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 8

**[Rika POV]**

[1]

So, what's with everybody? A single non-descript 'yo' and every girl in every corner came tagging on his sleeves and batting their 'over-dosed' eyelids at him. You should have seen; they were like: "Oh, a hot guy up for grabs! Pick me, Pick me!" Sheesh, I'm literally disgusted. I'm so disgusted that I felt like puking in front of his face. Instead, they went completely ballistic and asked him to sign their jeans and worse, some even pleaded for a kiss. Eew…even Kenta and Kazu! Someone, please, throw me into the freezing sea. I'm surrounded by idiots! When I'm way under the sea, the fishes wouldn't be such a nuisance. Well, at least they can't talk human language. 

But, I should have known, idiots like them could only invite someone as 'mysterious' as him, their idol, who was of course none other than –

"_Ryo Akiyama. How nice to see you." I glared daggers at him. He could only flash a sheepish smile._

……….

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rika heaved in a long exasperated sigh and collapsed onto the comfy mattress. The train ride was really a devastating journey and she swore solemnly to never again ride on that 'thing' again; let alone going near it. She hefted her legs and pulled away the socks before snuggling into the soft cotton. Ah…life!

"The room is so big!!!! And oh look, the view here is just splendid!" Jeri, who was trailing behind Rika all the while, cried in awe as she threw her luggage down and immediately flung herself onto the sliding glass door that lead into a mini balcony. Rika could only laugh at her friend's stupor. 

She surveyed the surrounding and it somehow drew comfort and tranquility that she yearned for. It was indeed a perfect place to relax especially after all that uneventful school days. 

"Perfect isn't it?"

Jeri nodded light-heartedly. "After coming this far of my life, I had to agree there is still many things out there are yet to be discovered and to be learnt. Somehow… I couldn't help but reminisce those good old days – the first time when we met the mystical creatures, how we fought our way through peril and danger and then the goodbyes we bid… I really miss those days."

Rika was astounded. In fact she was rather surprised to hear these words from Jeri who she thought will never grow up. And the fact that she was dissed and upset just because Ryo… She was even more childish. Suddenly, out of the corners of her eyes, a tiny movement caught her eye. She grinned.

"Gee Jeri. I didn't know you like – "Rika pointed to her in a gleeful remark. "_Spiders."___

"Huh, what?" she was slightly perplexed. A full minute passed before………. "Yikes!" Jeri gave a yelp, jumped and hid herself behind Rika. "Kill that thing. Kill that thing!" 

Rika raised an eyebrow. "Indeed." And she laughed even more. Jeri was rather baffled.

"Go get that_ thing_ before it gets –"

Sadly, Jeri couldn't finish her sentence as she was rudely interrupted by a slam of the door, a yank of her hand and a hug from her beloved. "Takato…" Jeri was mesmerized. It was liked a scene cut off from James Bond; she, the heroine was saved by the world's most charming man –

"Takato." Rika frowned for a moment but she also envied her friend in the same time. It must have felt very nice to have someone who cared so deeply for you. She would have exchange everything just for someone like him but deep down she knew she couldn't. 

Soon, the rest of the gang soon arrived on the scene of 'crime'.

"Wow…" Kazu whistled. "Are we missing something here?"

"Don't both of you feel crushed by being so close to one another?" came another ironic voice. Instantly, with the grace of a klutzy person, Takato and Jeri pulled away from each other unwillingly. A small twist akin to a smile formed at the corner of Henry's lips. Both turned a scarlet red. 

 "You just ruin their best moment!!" Rika exclaimed to the group and then mumbled indiscreetly to herself. "Darn, should have brought my cam recorder along…"

"RIKA!! I heard that!!"

She looked up. "You did? That was a surprise. I thought you wouldn't notice our presence."

Oh boy, she really had them fooled. She was really savoring the moment of teasing her favourite couple.

"I…I... I think I forgotten something in the lobby. I'll go get it." Takato scrambled as fast as his athletic legs could take him and in a second or two, he disappeared from the room. The atmosphere was pulsating. Everyone just cast their gaze from the door to Jeri, from Jeri to the door, from the door to Jeri and so on…

Realizing it was a rather awkward moment, Jeri decided a change of plan. "I think I needed some fresh air too. How about a drink down at the café?"  

"Good idea. I'm starving. Hey, Kenta, do you know that they are having are some kind of competition this afternoon?" Kazu's voice dissipated with his figure.

Kenta's one followed soon after. "I heard that too. You…" His voice faded into whispers.

Rika laughed silently to herself but stopped dead I trek as she felt something burning at the back of her neck. The intensity of it paralyzed her figure. 

"Do you want to join us then?"

She face-faulted. 

Ryo was in the room.

Ryo WAS in the room.

This couldn't be right. He was just her figment of imagination. He couldn't be with him in this trip. 

_Visions be gone…Akiyama be gone… _She chanted inaudibly.

"I'm still here.." He spoke her thoughts over, leaving her feeling bare and naked under those intense glares. She feigned a smile, turned and –

"What are you thinking? Of course you are still here. Just tell them I'll be there in a few minutes time, okay? I need to pack up my stuffs."

"Sure." He merely shrugged and exited the room. Rika heaved in another sigh.

"This is a going to be a tough day."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"And she was liked *hop into position* – Takato…."

"Oh, Jeri…"

The café exploded with ripples of uproarious laughter when Rika entered the merry café and was just in time to witness the event of the year: A flying chair, popping eyes and a very loud 'Huh?'

SMACK. SMACK – BOOM.

_Ouch._ Rika winced but in contention.  

"What the heck is that for?!" Kazu shouted at the top of his lung, all the while messaging his sprained neck. Kenta, however was very well, what should I say –_ dead_.

She stepped into the disaster only to hear a modest-pitch laugh followed by several 'you got them for good'. Straining her eyes, she found herself staring into a guy's back, with a hand leaning on the table and another stuck to his waist. 

"Oh boy, haha…I couldn't…ahahaha….believe you actually did _that_."

"You should have seen!" Kazu regained his previous cheerfulness once more but said no more after receiving another threatening glare from Takato. That did shut him up. 

However… not for long.

And Kenta was still dead. Never mind him.

Rika stepped out from the shadow, the café's lights gave their way to her lenient figure as she smoothed a 'hello' and collapsed into a seat. Ryo was seated right opposite of her but she cared not. Takato and Jeri were beside her, both with still hints of scarlet although Takato's was more like anger than shyness. Oh wait – she was hungry. Let's get to the detail part later shall we?

"So what would you want, young miss?"

"Give me a can of Coke, a plain tuna sandwish, a –" 

"Yes, anymore?"

She found herself absorb by those glittering orb. "Aren't you…"

He grinned. "We met before. I thought you wouldn't recognize me."

"Oh, you're the guy with Sora and the gang. What are you doing here?"

"Summer job. Summer's this year pretty boring and I'm running out of expanses. Thought it might be a great help to come by the seaside, get a job or two and spend the rest of the holidays with the others. By the way, we haven't really introduced ourselves on the regular basis have we? Name's Takeru. Takeishi Takeru."

"Rika. Rika Nonaka. Very nice to meet you."

Takeru cast a winning smile. "My pleasure too. I was just marveling at your friend's Joke, what's his name again?"

Rika's smile soon dissipate. _Marveling?_

"You mean Kazu and Kenta?"

"Yeah."

"The one that was being tied up is Kazu and the dead one is Kenta." She pointed without any enthusiasm. Takeru's eyes widened and series of laughter escaped from his mouth.

"Indeed. Indeed."

Rika then realized that she hasn't introduced Ryo to him. She was about to open her mouth when she was disrupted by Takeru. "Know this guy almost my entire high school life. The most popular guy around, never cease to pick up the best chicks yet," No one noticed Rika's face had changed slightly. " – and the best teammate I ever have – Ryo Akiyama."

"You're flattering me Takeru-san."

"Takeru-san?" He gave him an unapproved look. "Since when do we address one another by –san?"

He smiled. "You're still my senior after all."

Takeru took another great upturn and proceed without any hesitation as he reached for his forehead to feel its temperature. "Are you sick or something? You're not the same Ryo I used to know. Oh wait a minute, are you his twin brother or something?"

He gave a small laugh. "Of course not. I'm fine." He spoke. "_Really_." He added as an afterthought concerning how annoying his senior can get.

"Good to hear. By the way Rika, do you want to meet Sora and Mimi? They are here too, helping out."

Rika's eyes brightened with anxiety. "Sora and Mimi is here too?'

He nodded and ushered her to turn her gaze to the outside. "The rest of them are out there. Somewhere…I think."

Their voices faded into soft whispers as Ryo watched intensely, never utter any word as it was not his type to just budge into any conversation especially when it comes to his senior, Takeru. He respected him and of course, it was a great thing to have finally met him after their last meeting. But even though when he stared at the pair engaged in a never-ending conversation, he felt a certain 'something' churning within the depths of his mind, Rika was no more than a fantasy to him, just a dream he had just awakened from. It was time to start a new. And the first condition is – 

"Forget about her." He mumbled.

If only he could…

"TAKERU!!!" boomed a stern voice. Takeru immediately stiffened and halted in the middle of his exciting preaching. "Sorry guys, I can't chat any longer. As you can see—"

"CAME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"

"COMING! JUST A SEC!"

He turned to face the rest of the group for one last time. "Listen, in a week time they will be hosting a firework display to honour the spirits of the fireflies or so – it is a traditional festive season here. I hope you guys," he winked at Ryo who was abruptly taken aback. "—  could help us out if you don't mind, we're short of people."

"No problem," Kazu gave a thumb-up. "Leave it to us."

"We would gladly love to." Henry spoke monotonously.

"Count us in too!" Jeri exclaimed and then something poked her from behind. "Oh yeah,_ he_ too." The dead Kazu gave a little wave. 

"Great!! I'll inform the others."

"TAKEISHI TAKERU!!! YOU'RE FIRED!"

"But, no wait, I could explain –"and he left. 

Both Ryo and Rika each gave a small laugh but when their eyes finally met, both cast them elsewhere.  The cheery mood hung low that morning and as they watched his retreating figure, thoughts were plying in their mind. Yet never once did it dawn on them how coincidental this might be. It was liked all plotted out beautifully in one big scheme.

Not even Ryo and Rika –

It was fated.

*~*~*~*~*~*

[1] Okay that was what Rika thought at the moment he saw Ryo. I was just bored and thought it might cheer myself up. Hehe.

Fuyoh! Done with chapter 8. I have my big great 'scheme' planned out already and the next chapter will definitely be a blast! Haha! Darn…I'm late. Bye!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Signing out, 

Psycho_kyugurl


	9. Chapter IX : Skewrp?

A/N : I think I might want to revise again the previous chapters because I've just realized that this story is getting to nowhere! I didn't want to make this a soapy opera and yet when I read back, it is turning into one! Should I or should I not? Arghh!! Someone please tell what to do!! I'm confused! 

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 9

"Why are you still following me?" Rika finally spoke her mind out and turned to face a nonchalant DigiKing.

Ryo merely shrugged and pretend to be interested with the view beyond the ocean. He threw his eyes elsewhere, anywhere but at her as he pocketed his hand. It was a slightly overcast day with shredded cumulus marching across the blue sky and the burning orb smiling down at them. Rika, who was clothed with a simple white shirt and a pair of navy blue short, placed her hand threateningly on her waist and struck a defiant pose while glaring almost uninterestingly at the 6 inch guy in front of her. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"I'm going to the South Cape."

Rika raised a brow. "Oh, is it?"

Ryo said nothing but walked pass her before whispering something into her ears, "Don't worry, I'm over with you already."

It would be a lie if she says that she didn't care. No matter how cold she could be, her heart never deceives her. She knew it was bound to happen sooner. She was already in love with him.__

With a heavy heart and a drenched mind, she trailed his distinctive figure almost lazily and shouted to him in no particular reason. "Good. I wouldn't fancy running around trying to convince everyone we're not a couple," and presumed her pace.

"Rika!!!" A feminine voice drifted by and scurrying footsteps followed soon after, heralding the presence of her manager and her fusionist – Mimi and Sora.

"Hey." She gave a small wave and a slight smile. This is the worse timing ever.

"So how's my favourite model in the world doing?" Mimi's arm somehow found its spot on Rika's left arm while Sora weighed down on the right. "I'm well." Rika replied unenthusiastically and they paced down the sandy beach together. An hour ago meeting them again was the best thing that could have happen in her vacation (Having Ryo along was bad enough) but an hour later, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

"You okay Rika? You look rather pale." Sora pursed her lips playfully. "Have you not being following the nutritive programme?" but her tone subdued immediately upon looking her dejected figure.

"Of course she has Sora! I've check with Mrs.Nonaka almost every day concerning her daily meals. Are you questioning my duty?" Mimi pouted.

"I wouldn't dare." 

"Good."

Rika made no noise. 

Mimi discreetly signaled a sign to Sora who seemed to catch what her friend was trying to say though uncertain. It seemed awkward to bring up a conversation now since Rika was not keen on making any conversation. "What's with the long face Rika?" Mimi finally broke the ice.

"Nothing."

More silence.

Mimi was rather taken aback by the frigid tone and her mind instantly went into deep thought. Sora on the other hand tried very, very hard not to peek at Rika. She was avoiding Mimi's gaze too. She didn't want to bring up the subject too soon. But then… --

Sora spotted something from the corner of her eye. Mimi was showing some…err…head language?

Sora wrinkled her brow and inclined her head, meaning: What are you trying to say?

Mimi moved her head, tilting to her right a bit then nodded when she thought Sora understood what she was trying to say but she didn't and then shook her head once more before continuing to tilt her head repeatedly. After five minutes of futile attempt, Mimi resolved into her infamous eye contact. She stared into Sora's eyes as if saying: Try ask her what's wrong.

Sora replied back with another contact: Why me? You are the one who brought up this smart idea. You do it then!

It was Mimi's turn: I don't know how to! You are a better conversationalist anyway.

Sora frowned. [A/N: Don't ask me how they do this. They just can]

"What are you guys doing?" Rika finally broke the contact and stopped dead on a track.

"Haha…nothing…" Mimi laughed nervously. "I was just –"

"Rotating her neck. A part of her daily routine you see." Sora continued almost immediately.

"Yeah, rotating my neck. See?" She rotated some more.

"I never knew that. I mean I hardly see you do anything other than shoving food to me."

"Ahaha…just brought the habit er…"

"Last month." Sora saved her breath once more.

"Yeah, last month."

Rika merely furrowed a brow but uttered nothing and didn't bother to pursue further the subject.

They prodded down the sandy beach with heavy steps until Mimi came out with another idea. She nudged at Rika. "See that hut over there?"

"Where?" Rika shaded her eyes from the bizarre rays and squinted them to have a better look of the distant.

"There, that one, just right at the corner."

"Ahh…" Rika was mildly interested. "What about the hut?"

"It is a traditional Japanese restaurant opened by my uncle. It serves superb sukiyaki and ramen. I bet you would love it."

"And the sashimi is very good too!" Sora joined in.

Rika's vision however, hazed. "Good, huh?"

*~*~*~*

What turned out to be good was far worse than anything she had expected. But then again, she had to admit the food was delicious and the shop layout and design was very serenading. The only problem was –

-- she had to help to clean up the shop.

"I'm sorry Rika, this was not what exactly I had in mind…" Mimi mumbled indecently as she moved nearer together with the poor mop to where Rika was polishing the window.

"So what _exactly_ do you have in mind?" She asked but her eyes weren't on the pink-haired girl.

"Err…"

"So?"

"I…I –" 

"Mimi, there's someone looking for you!!" bellowed a grating voice somewhere out of the tiny hut.

"Be right there!" she answered. But before she left Rika all alone, she spoke to her in a cautious voice. "Show me your left palm." She demanded.

Rika who looked absolutely lost followed her order without any hesitation. "Like this?"

And she deliberately slapped her hand and passed over the mop to her. Rika stood as numbed as ever. "What the heck…?"

Mimi merely winked and ran off. Cold enigmatic feeling swept through her like a blowing gale. "What the hell…?" was the only words our sweet protagonist managed to mutter.

*~*~*~*

"Why are you detaining us here Mimi??!!" Sora asked desperately as she forced off the urge of killing the fusionist right at the spot. 

Mimi clasped a palm across Sora's mouth in an instant, gagging her in the process. "I know what I am doing. Have you brought him along Takeru?" She shot a question at the younger boy who knelt beside them and was too preoccupied with snooping at the situation beyond the window.

"Yeah, I guess. I told him to meet me here at three in the noon." He stopped to steal a quick glance at his watch. "He should be here anytime soon."

"Good. It is going as I have planned."

"Planned? What do you mean plan?" Sora ventured a question through her gagged mouth but all that was heard was muffled discontentment from a poor abused creature. (Imagine chibi Sora and a nasty chibi Mimi)

"Shh! Stop struggling or I'll skin you alive!!" 

And surprisingly Sora obeyed as she was commanded too. Perhaps there are days like this where Mimi could be really, really desperate. "Oh, here he comes!!" She whispered excitingly. "Target spotted in the distant, approximately 20 metres away."

Takeru gave a thumb up.

"This is going to be interesting…"

*~*~*~*~*

Ryo glanced around urgently, hoping to spot for a sign of familiar figures anywhere. Takeru had requested him to come over to a restaurant at the South Cape where they could have a long chat and also for him to get back feedback on the latest condition of the team. Ryo did as he was told but Takeru was nowhere to be seen. He had been waiting for fifteen minutes already and still no sign of him.

"I guess I should wait for him in the restaurant."

He sauntered to the restaurant and gingerly stepped in but was pushed to a corner by a brute old man who simply threw a mop at him. "Get back to work you lazy bum!"

"What?"

"I say back to work!!"

And Ryo was thrown into a room where a single figure whose head was downcast and had a ragged clothed on her shoulder. She looked like she was held off by the stern shopkeeper. 

"You were detained too by that old man?" she asked while keeping her head low on the parquet.

Ryo thought the voice sounded rather familiar but didn't bother to recollect his suspicion for his mind was suffering from momentarily memory lapse. "Yeah and all I ever did was to walk in. What a great way to greet a customer huh? So I assume you were caught in the same way too?"

The figure froze on her spot. She knew that voice and averted her eyes almost instantly at him. Ryo caught those amethyst eyes and cracked a small smile – an act of acuity in the moment of awkwardness. He inclined his head slowly and then leaned against the mop.

"Fated huh?"

*~*~*~*~*

"I knew it, I knew it!!" Mimi bounced happily on the spot, weighing down poor Sora and Takeru who was supporting her all through the interception. After series of persuasion from the couple, Mimi was finally acceded to get off and she turned both of them around to further explained to them her plan.

"Let them have a little one on one conversation then only we make our next work, all right?"

Takeru shrugged indifferently while Sora wore a puzzle look. "You sure this is going to work?" she asked uncertainly.

"I bet on Palmon's life that this will surely unite them together again!"

Sora felt a certain pity towards her friend's partner and muttered a small Amen. "I sure hope Palmon would still be living after today." (Somewhere in the digital world, a tiny cactus digimon sneezed repeatingly, captivating stares from her fellow friends. "Are you catching a flu or something Palmon?" Agumon expressed his concern. "No…I don't think so." Palmon replied hesitantly, "It's just that I have bad feeling…that's all.")

*~*~*~*

"Ryo?"

The mop that she had been holding all the while dropped with a loud 'thud' and quickly she scooped it up with her left hand. "What are you doing here?"

Ryo arched a brow and smiled sweetly at her. "This is just like the first day we met at school. Is it just me or are you really that clumsy?" his voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Don't mock me Akiyama."

"Haih, haih, whatever you say Miss Rika." 

Rika scowled. And the shopkeeper came in. "I told you to clean up the floor you idiots or I wouldn't be paying you two a single cent."

"But sir…we –" Ryo tried to explain but was rudely interrupted by Rika who seemed to gain back her usual composure. "There is no use to try to knock some sense to that old guy. He is suffering from senile dementia." She twirled her fingers lazily. 'Poor guy." She paused for a while and stared evilly at the window. "He must have mistaken us for _someone else_." Ryo followed her gaze and somehow felt confused more than ever.

Faint noises were emitted from the outside but none of them paid any attention and both shifted their vision unwillingly to the matters ahead and started mopping the floor.

It was funny to him to finally get some private time alone with Rika but his mind was set already – he had gave all hope on her. He knew she didn't like him and he didn't want her antagonization to spoil their friendship. It was best to leave the things the way they were.

*~*~*~*~*

For the first time of her entire life, silence was unbearable. Although both of them worked alongside with one another silently (Ryo didn't even try to pry a glance at her), the new found atmosphere was strangely…irritable. Rika did series of thinking and mind-boggling questions to herself as to why she was feeling like this, but the silence went from unbearable to _dreadful. She felt liked she needed to talk to him (who was now just inches away from where she was) but only more silent came out from her mouth._

Once a while his hand would accidentally brush against hers and she would feel her cheeks on fire but all he ever said was "Sorry." He would then flash his infamous grin and she would feel her entire body burning with emotion. This, she noted, was indeed a quaint thing but she had long thought her feeling for him had died off eventually after that day he confronted her. Her mind though, kept on nagging, telling her how much she actually missed that young lad who was just inches away from her.

And as the time droned by, with her stealing glances at him whenever fate permitted, Ryo seemed rather attached to the task before him and the hope of talking to him fade off with the gossamer thread of time.

It was half an hour later (with Mimi and co. awaited patiently for any interesting thing to happen) when the floor was finally shining clean, both of them stepped aside; Rika rested her hand on her waist and Ryo wiping off the sweat from his forehead, marveling at the result of their hard work. Ironically at time such as this, nobody came to their aid and Rika somehow thanked silently to those who were supposed to be there when they were not.

"I guess this is a goodbye Rika." He leaned the mop to the side and washed his hand at the sink behind. "I don't think Takeru-senpai would be coming too anyway anymore. Maybe he had lost count of time or was too busy with Hikari to actually remember to stop by. See you around Rika." And he paced away.

Rika didn't know how to react and a terrible motion etched across her beautiful feature. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him to accompany her but she just didn't know where or how to start. So the first thought that came into her head was –

_DANG --!_

"What happened?" Ryo turned back and his jaw dropped immediately upon staring at the filthy water that spilled from the blue bucket, gracing the brandly-cleaned floor with its dirty presence. The shopkeeper ran in and gave them a long lecture both of them will never forget. Ryo shot a brutal look at Rika who simply scratched her head quizzically and was heaving a deep sigh.

She turned to shrug at Ryo and simply muttered two simple words –

"An…accident?"

*~*~*~*~*

Haha, I am rather please with this chapter though I had to admit I plagiarize the entire kicking-the-bucket from a friend of mine, the others are written originally by me. Yes by _me_. If you don't trust me, ask my muse.

So now the question is should I continue or should I revise the entire fiction as to make the reading and understanding better? I don't know. Please tell me what to do. I am a hopeless girl when it comes to matters such as this.

It is my apology if this chapter left you yearning for more of Ryo-Rika scene. It was fun writing this, imagine Rika actually had feelings for Ryo! (Muse : *dies*) But of course that's universal or I wouldn't be writing this, would I? ^^

Can't believe I have came this, and I hereby sincerely thank all of you who had supported me all the way. I tried to make this chap extra longer but only to realize I have created yet another meanie cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Haha, I am mean person.

If you have notice, I've written yet another Ryuki fic by the title – When Goddess Sings Her Melody. Though it's not my best but it's quite promising. ::Shamelessly waves for attention:: So, please, read and tell me your opinions! ::grins shamelessly once more. 

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl


	10. Chapter X : Perplexion

A/N : Yeah, I agree with AngelK, I forgot how much I like Ryuki back then. Due to the lack of time and also the exams, I'm all stress out! But now it's all finally over, it's like a heavy burden had been finally lifted off my shoulder! I can now write whatever I please and I hope this chapter would not be disappointing to you guys as the obsession is now slowly return to me. Enjoy.

The Inevitable Fate

Chapter 10

"What's wrong with you today, Rik?"

Jerry poked and jabbed Rika on the cheek, softly first, then with full force. Unanticipated, Rika gave a tremendous yelp and cowered back into the corner as familiar shadows from below passed by.

"Eh?" Jerry inclined her head a little, expressing her curiosity. "What is it?"

Rika fumbled. "No…nothing…" and after a few silencing moments as the sound of excited footsteps faded away; she leaned back upon the balcony wall and gazed into the horizon.

 "Are you sick or something? Do you want some painkiller medicine? I've got some in case of emergency in my suitcase."

Rika shook her head and sighed. Upon closer inspection, Jerry stared at Rika who made no notice, not even a slight flutter of lids. And that was when it was Jerry gave a shriek, something to rival to Kazu and Kenta's. Still, Rika remained indifferent.

"Oh no, you're not Rika!" she gasped. "Normal Rika wouldn't sigh and have that, that _funny_ look! Normal Rika wouldn't yell or even give a single damn about the passer-bys! Where have you kidnapped the real Rika to? Where?!! Return her back this instant!" Jerry pointed accusingly at the so-called fake Rika and demanded for the real one back.

Shocked, Rika fixed and gawped at Jerry who cringed ever so slightly behind upon receiving that devious stare. 

"Where's the real Rika, huh? Where have you capture her to?" she exclaimed. "And don't you dare come near me, I warn you. I, I know…I know kung-fu! Heiyah!!" She showed her fists, accompanied with a few kung fu ala stuns just to prove to her she really did knew how to defend herself. "I'm prepared!"

Rika whose senses began to synapse with one another, tempted to tell her that the '_real_' Rika was locked away at some isolated island and she is doomed to die there but her laughter totally caught her off guard, even Jerry who couldn't looked more certain and proud of herself that she had unmasked the culprit behind the disappearance of the real Rika. "I know you got her! Normal Rika wouldn't laugh like that! She had manners and a cool aura with her unlike you."

"So you are trying to say I'm not a decent girl?"

"You are a fake!!"

"Yeah, I guess somebody finally knew my real identity. I have kidnapped the real her and bound her away from all reaches. Even if you were to threaten me or even kill me, I won't tell you where she is." Rika played off with a cunning smirk and yet something or rather an image of someone kept on pop in and out of her mind.

Jerry began to crack up and stumbled into the other end and fell off on the floor, rolling with laughter. "Man…*laughs* you're…_good…"_

"Thank you." Rika merely accepted the compliment with a graceful bow. "I guess I never knew the talent I have."

"Bingo," Jerry pinpoint. "You're far from good, you're _excellent_." And she gave a thumb-up and was met with an equal one.

"Say…" Jerry quietly, her voice slightly hushes with a hint of secrecy as she spoke indirectly towards Rika. "Someone's not herself today…I wonder why…hmm,hmm,hmm…" she trailed of as to induce Rika to reveal her secrets.

"I'm fine, thank you." Her voice was thick with irony. This piqued Jerry's interest furthermore. 

"If you really _are_ fine, who is that I see down there when you started to stutter and hide yourself behind the shadows huh?" Jerry waited but nothing came out from her best friend's mouth. "Rid that 'lost in the space' look will ya?"

"I don't have that 'lost in the space' look!" Rika retorted. "I'm merely…_thinking_." Rika felt a blush creeping onto her face. She had forgotten how weird it was to feel yourself flushing over nothing._ Correction, you're flushing our a guy._ A voice behind her head spoke out. She mentally kicked the voice back to where it belonged.

"Thinking?" Jerry contemplated. "Thinking…yeah, _thinking_…" she delved in deeper after that.

Rika shot her an annoyed look and stuck her hand on her waist, a habit of hers just about recently. "Yes, _thinking_, anything wrong with that?" 

"You sure you're thinking _all _this time? Or –"

"— _or_," Rika cut her short on the words just on time. "You need me tell ya '_hubby_' Takato that her girlfriend got hearts on another guy, I say the bartender?" 

Jerry gave 'don't you dare look' and threw a pillow right at Rika who dodged it perfectly. "He's…he's not my steady boyfriend yet!" She stammered and fumbled over her words which in return gave Rika some time to get her revenge.

"Meaning to say you don't actually know what you are feeling for Takato? Hmm…I wonder what would he say to that?"

"Rika!!" 

And a pillow flew right at her…

And another…

And another…

And then another…

It was an endless process.

"Where the heck you got so much pillow from??!!" Rika shouted who got all stress out at dodging and catching to pillow singled-handedly.

"Us." 

Rika ventured a look at the source of voice and found the most irritating people standing on the doorway. It was no other then…

 That's right, Kazu and Kenta… and they were on Jerry's side.

_Uh-oh.___

"Hey!" she was baffled at the abrupt appearance of the weirdoes and decided it was a one-sided match. "No fair," she called out but it went on and on. She wanted to surrender but the only problem was – the pillows were flying at every corner, aimed right at her. "Guys, cut this out!!"

"This is so much fun." Kenta said. "Better that playing '_punch-the-hedgehogs'_ game down at the arcade."

"That's right brother," Kazu replied, his hands full of pillows. "I forgot how much fun is it to irritate Rika. We should consider doing this sometimes together, don't you think so Jerry?"

"Hehe," Jerry smirked. "Look's like I win and Rik gonna have to tell me everything."

"Dream on." Rika replied defiantly, a change of thought.

"Oh yeah?"

"Face me like a real tough woman and we shall deal this one-to-one." Rika demanded a face-to-face duel when she braced herself against the wall – a dead end.

"I told you I will win. I've got faithful supporters."

"I –" Rika was rudely cut off by a loud snap and hurried footsteps heralding the presence of the entire digi-kids team.

"Whoah, what's going on in here?" Takeru was the first to walk in and examine the surrounding only to find strangely, oddly looking silvery linens all over the floor which could only mean one thing, that is –

"—feathers. What are you guys up to this time?" Mimi stepped in, looking slightly distaste. 

"You didn't invite us to have fun as well! How could you Rika!" Taichi appeared and mocked.

"Me? I didn't start all this. She did." And everyone turned at Jerry who acted innocent. "Leave me out of this." And she lifted her hand as an act of innocence.

Rika raised an eyebrow.__

"Gee, look like you guys really have so much fun." Yamato teased.

" 'Fun' is our little name," Kazu and Kenta grinned. "Say, can we have your autograph Yamato-senpai? Please…." 

"And as for you look's like you've got yourself another fan, no – I mean _two_ more fans. I'm envious," Taichi laughed half-heartedly and winked at Yamato. "More fun for me though." 

Rika went paled with utter confusion. Something in the distant corner caught her attention and she shrunk behind her own shadow. Her steps faltered and yesterday's event came flashing through her mind like a slow-motion movie. Jerry's eyes wavered and landed on Rika and she tilted her had a bit when she saw that 'lost-in-space' look once more. She ventured a daring look on her mien and found her staring at…--

"Yo, what have I miss again this time?"

It was Ryo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"An…accident?" Ryo inquired in a rather baffled manner as he inspects the soaked floor in bewilderment. _

_Rika who stood stoned to the ground fiddled her fingers madly as if moulds have suddenly decided to grow on her moisture palm. She bit her lips and nodded her head continuously and muttered a small ,"Please," but Ryo didn't catch what she was saying._

_"Sorry? What did you say again?"_

_"Pl—ea—se…" The blush was evident._

_"…I didn't – catch what you say…"_

_Rika gluped and tilted her head a bit to the right but her eyes were glued to the floor as if they were fascinated with the dampened woody mosaics. "Can~~you…plzhandmedadrug?"_

_"You take drug?" Ryo's voice exploded._

_His voice struck her as how stupid she was acting but suddenly images of yester events flashed through her mind, her days with Ryo, during the war between the tamers and the D-reaper, during the time where Ryo did thought of sacrificing himself, during the time when Ryo acted to calmly when things weren't going their way, during… Her anger was getting a better grip on her and it was then when the volcano exploded. _

_ "You always acted as if you know me very well, always make decision without telling me a single thing and then expect me to know what you are thinking, how the HELL am I suppose to know when you acted upon your own will and what the HELL was you thinking when you hugged me like that the other day at school??!! You know what?!! I really, really, REALLY HATE MYSELF FOR Li-lii-kkk~~~eek-!!!"_

_"Yes? I didn't mean to hurt you but…what have I done this time Rika? I seriously have no idea and what did you say about you really hate yourself for?" Ryo took the sudden awkward situation professionally and scratched his head confusingly as the situation grew more sophisticated._

_"Hand me that rug." Rika finally hissed in pure calmness._

_"What?" Ryo blinked a hundred times._

_ "I say…hand me that rag if you please," she continued as she struck her hand out for the fore-mention old cloth as she mentally kicked herself for her foolish attempt to lose her temper once more in front of the innocent  Ryo. _What…what will he think of me now??!!__

_Walking passed her; Ryo picked up the big piece of junk and threw it right at her, feeling rather curious about her peculiar behavior but opted to speak nothing. He took another piece of rag and proceeded to help her with the dampened spot. Rika secretly stole a glance at him, feeling quite sinful and guilty yet she was glad Ryo had decided to stay and help out and questioned nothing other than the weird conversation they already had. Bizarre yet glad, both uttered nothing as Rika pursed her lips and pinching herself sometimes just to make sure she was not dreaming and to make sure she is still sane._

_And Mimi's jaw dropped as she viewed them from the window._

_"Done."__ Ryo smiled and wiped the sweat on his forehead with his hand. "God, this really tires me out." He exchanged look with the ashamed Rika and forced out a sarcastic smile. "I don't know what's going on but I hope we could still be friends after this. And yeah, another thing, I really do hope you don't, by accident, kick the poor pail again or we will have our ass whip by that old fool. See ya."_

_Rika's heart plummeted as she watched Ryo's departing figure from the shop. The rag fell from her grasp and she flushed. He knew…he knew I did it on purpose! Oh my god, first I lose my temper in front of him now he knew the truth behind the stupid act… How am I supposed to face him now??!!_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Yo, Rika? You there??" Takeru waved his arms alarmingly and snapped Rika out of her thoughts.

Astounded, she released the pillow from her hand and faced the entire team with a half-dead smile. 

"I think I wanna get some rest now. My head's spinning. It'll be all right if I sleep in your room…right Yolei?" she stretched her arms and hurried across the room in a swift motion and did not even dare to catch Ryo's worried eyes as a frantic voice echoed behind her.

"Hey, I didn't even indicated a 'yes' yet!" Yolei screamed. "Be careful of my notebook!!"

Mimmy's hand landed on Ryo's shoulder and she spoke to him in a monotone whisper. "She'll be all right, trust me," and with that she too left the room. The others took the indication and too, left the room without second words as Kenta and Kazu complained the team had ruined their chance to annoy Rika. Jerry led them out and shot a curious look at the stagnant Ryo and then to the hallway where Rika have just paddled on a minute before.

Ryo ruffled his hair and followed the lead…dumfounded and perplexed.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sorry for the long update. I can't say much now as it's one here and I need to attend college the next day. I can't wait for the 100th review! 

Signing out,

Psycho_kyugurl a.k.a. Hideko


End file.
